Halo: The Titan Wars
by Peacekeeper 37
Summary: Not every fight is against the Covenant. And this is no exception. Blue Team is relocated to The Frontier to assist the IMC in slowing, or even ending the Frontier Militia's campaign. Success could mean resources for ages to come. And with the Covenant continuing to push through Human space, they're gonna need every little rock they can get. (Prequel to Halo: Pandora)
1. Arrival on the Frontier

**AN: ALRIGHT! Listen up, this new story is a message. 1. I'm gonna take a break from Ghosts in the Gate after posting the next chapter. And 2. I'm gonna finish Pandora, one reason it's taking me so long to do so is I'm going over the typos and confusing paragraphs. But at the same time, I decided to explain the whole references I've made in the fic. You know… when I mentioned referencing a game, and seemingly no one recognized the Frontier Militia from Titanfall? I even dropped 'titan' as a hint and said it wasn't Attack on Titan.**

 **Well regardless, I think this will be a gud fic… for now anyway. Now yes, the next chap for GitG IS in progress, just halted for now. So don't worry your heads off.**

 **The first chap is gonna be short, and… sweet? You be the judge.**

 **Note, this is before the Titanfall you know. Example: Blisk is a youngblood compared to the Blisk you know.**

Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation Airbase Sierra, Leviathan, January 14, 2544

The planet was well-named. Well-named indeed. Consisting of lush swamps and arid valleys. Also named after the creatures of the same name. Huge towering creatures that so far, only stood there and intimidated those who saw them.

The year is 2544. What could've been a glorious age for Humanity became an era of war. War with itself, then against an alien conglomerate known as the Covenant. This war is not going well. Since 2525, when Harvest fell, the Covenant had been pushing into Human territory, destroying worlds and killing entire populations in its 'Holy War.' All Humanity knew was it was deemed an affront to the Covenant's gods, God knows why, and were to be eradicated.

With the threat of extinction growing closer, Human rebel groups have abandoned their wars for independence, and instead have joined the United Nations Space Command in their struggle.

But not all…

Human space was divided into the core systems, at the heart of which, was Earth. Then the Inner Colonies, supporting tourism, industry, living space, the typical duties of cities. Lastly, the Outer Colonies, they were the newer planets. And the first to get hit. They were the resource rich planets before the Covenant showed up. Now there's barely any left.

Barely, not none.

There's at least one region that was left untouched by the Covenant war machine. The Frontier. The newest of the colonies where resources thrived. And it was here the Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation settled worlds in the name of the United Earth Government. Until the serious rebellions back in the home systems. Generations later, the IMC returned and found the Frontier flourishing by itself with resource rich worlds. Upon realizing this, the UEG sent orders to the IMC to peacefully negotiate with the new forces at play to mine the materials. Success was abysmal, very few falling into the play after a brief time. And diplomacy worsened as time progressed.

But when the Covenant came into the picture, it all broke down. The IMC wouldn't take no for an answer anymore, not with Humanity at stake. And it resulted in war, a war between the army of the IMC and the Frontier Militia, the decade old force of 'freedom fighters' from the Frontier who have made trouble even before the war began. Despite the looming Covenant threat, the Militia claims independence rather than survival.

The conflict was dubbed The Titan Wars.

The war has been going on as long as the Human-Covenant War, but now it is entering a major point in time. And if you're interested in the future of Humanity, it's for the better. The Militia have been winning some key victories as time passed, but the IMC was on a level field. A few weeks ago, the IMC had secured a chance at landing a major blow on the Militia. The Militia leadership was securing a meeting place on a neutral planet. A strike there could seriously destabilize the Militia there

However, they need a surefire means of doing so, and they have contacted the UNSC to ask for help in what could very well be the end of the Militia.

The call was heeded, and now, four soldiers make their way to the Frontier.

The dropship made good time as it descended towards the base to offload its cargo. The IMC knew their stuff. Being a massive industrial conglomerate tended to do that. The IMC had the support of Earth to go out into space. The UNSC had jurisdiction over all Human worlds, but those with the IMC's name on them as well were permitted to employ their forces there. Same with other worlds, such as the Resource Development Administration.

But nowadays, with the UNSC forced to focus much of its military might on the worlds threatened by the Covenant, the IMC and other companies have been given broader, but still strict freedom on their planets. Of course these forces understand the magnitude of the war, and the IMC have made their contributions in the form of Titans.

Titans were what made the IMC unique, they are advanced battle mechs developed by Hammond Robotics, the Titan is often referred to as the PMC brother of the UNSC Cyclops mech.

Unfortunately, the Militia have the capability to make their own. It was to be expected when they raided an IMC station testing the Stryder Titan. A small, thin variant.

Now, the IMC has full authority in regards to dealing with the Militia. Militarily anyway.

"So, this is how IMC bases run, huh? Not bad, for guns for hire." The speaker was an armored mountain of a man. Wearing what those in the UNSC would refer to as the Centurion armor system. (This is pre-Halo 1 mind you, so don't think the armor from 5.) with the familiar green that all UNSC personnel used, with dents and discoloration from use. His cohorts wore the same color, but different systems. A second was female, with ARGUS-class armor. A third with HERMES-class. Finally one wearing the standard gear of the Mark IV armor system those of their forces used.

They were Spartans, the best Humanity had to offer, and the one force the Covenant legitimately feared. The four were collectively known as Blue Team. Spartans-104, 087, 058, and 117. Frederic, Kelly, Linda, and John. They were pulled from the frontlines of the Human-Covenant Theater by request of the IMC, who was fine with any Spartan team. They were here to participate in the operation against the Frontier Militia. An operation that could very well be the end of the force, or at least a good portion of it.

"They may not be UNSC, but they know how to run a base or two." Kelly said, her English accent being clearly heard.

"Last I heard, the Militia's got leaders meeting up. If they don't ready up, and I'm not hoping they do…" Linda began. Everyone was thinking the same thing. So far, the three were talking about the situation and hoping to get to be on the ground in proper time. Being on a transport for so long was NOT a Spartan's habit. Spartans belonged on the ground and in the warzone.

"Hey. John. You okay?" Fred asked his leader, whose gaze never left the window. At least until a few seconds after Fred spoke.

"Huh?"

"Spacing out Chief? That's not like you." Kelly remarked.

"I've just been thinking… this isn't Covenant territory… and not just some other Human rebellion area… I'm really itching to get off the ship and to briefing. I want to get some progress towards the Militia going…" John said. He was calm, but there were traces of eagerness and impatience in his voice. When the CO's informed the Spartans as a whole about the request from the IMC, the Chief instantly volunteered at the mention of 'Frontier Militia.' His team wasn't surprised by that. They knew one another more than family did. And they knew why he was so… uptight.

Elysium City, Eridanus II, July 12, 2517.

The UEG Outer Colony Eridanus II, a rural colony devoid of pollution or crowding. Climate controlled weather.

For many, it was the perfect place to start a life. Good schools, good cities, good well, everything. Though even then, it wasn't all peaches and cream. The planet was a location of hostility to the UNSC, the military arm of the government and main enforcement of order.

Even so, it was relatively peaceful on the planet. The skies were often clear, people just happy to be able to go to and from work. Just ask the family of a young boy named John.

"John! You almost ready?" A man called.

"Yeah father! Just a minute, I'm coming!" Called a child. Wearing a green and white shirt with shorts. The brown-haired blue-eyed boy came down the stairs of his home. Nothing special. Just a simple 26th century household. John has been living here since he was born, same goes for his family and friends.

"Good. Aunt Jenny and Uncle Gerald aren't gonna wait forever." The mother said.

"Aren't you ready?" John asked his parents. The two laughed nervously.

"Ah… yeah… we just-" The father began, before seeing his son cross his arms with a mock angry look.

"So it's ok when YOU aren't ready, but whenever I'm a second late?" John said jokingly mad.

"Ok ok you got us son." The father chuckled. The TV that was on was changed to the news as they made their final preparations.

"-and with that, the UNSC has declared a successful launch of their latest frigate, the UNSC Vector. On another note, tensions between Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation forces and the Frontier Militia are once again flaring up as Militia leaders deliver speech after speech of the inevitable freedom of the Frontier's outer worlds-"

The reporter continued speaking as John watched. Seemingly intrigued by the news. "Why is the Militia acting up like that? If I remember correctly, all the IMC did was take two planets from the Frontier after going back from the rebellions closer to Earth." John said.

Around the years before 2490, a flare of rebellion sounded in the Inner Colonies, the IMC was forced to relocate its military forces to counter the growing threats. Come the present year, the IMC returned, only to find a collection of planets flourishing with access to plentiful resources. Diplomatic measures were attempted, still are, but it gets harder every day. Especially with the Militia getting restless.

"Those planets used to be theirs. Minor-wise, but theirs nonetheless. People are at times, selfish. I don't have an opinion on whether or not on who it belongs to. Sure the Frontier had them for a while, but the IMC had them first, and with all the stuff going on, I can see why the resources are being sought after."

John stood there confused, but listening. His father chuckled. "You're too young to understand, but let me tell you this. Things don't always make sense, and people often don't like being told what to do, especially without good reason. Okay, John?"

"… I guess so dad. I guess so." The child answered. His father patted him on the shoulder and got up, they were finally ready to go. They stepped out of the door and outside. The sun was shining and birds were chirping. It was a textbook scenery.

A while later, the family made their way to the center of the city, where the Aunt and Uncle waited in a restaurant. First came the process of telling the greeter what was going on, then being escorted to the table. Reaching the table, the adults greeted one another while the Aunt and Uncle gave their greetings to John.

"So, Frank, how's the urban life going?" The uncle asked.

"Ah it's going well Gerald. Job's going well and pay's great. How about you?"

"Heh, you know-"

"So Jenny, I hear you're getting a new Hog instead of the fancy cars everyone's so into?"

"Oh you know me Alice, I never was a city person."

"Oh God Jenny, you're going to drive me nuts. Sooner or later you need to get some city into you. Otherwise you'll-"

John cared little for the adult banter, he listened, but paid no heed to it. He was focused on his small bowl of mac and cheese that the waiter had delivered to him earlier. And so far, his only priority was eating. His father was right, life was good and what little inconveniences there were weren't worth bringing up. Here he was with his family, what more could he ever want?

His actions were cut off by the loudest sound he ever heard in his life.

The world was black before he saw colors… mixtures of black, orange, yellow, and red. Was it Halloween? Then he smelled something… smoke. He came too, the restaurant was ruined. A big gaping hole in the side near where his table was. There were people around, but they weren't moving.

"Mom? Dad?" No answer. "Uncle Gerald? Aunt Jenny?" No answer. The sound of sirens in the distance reached his ears, then he realized they had to be outside. He fumbled around the mess, what happened? He was eating his food, then suddenly, there was a loud noise… was it an explosion like on TV and in games? It was too much to process. "Mom? Dad? Uncle Gerald? Aunt Jenny?" Nothing.

He made way to the light, and found himself looking upon a gathering of emergency workers and people. No sooner did he leave the area, that SWAT officers and an EMT went to him. They asked if he was ok and if he was hurt of course, but he just responded with, "My name is John, where are my parents?"

The EMT relayed to the audience, only for two adults to come forward, despite orders from police.

"JOHN!"

"Mother?" The reunion was expected, the adults were indeed his parents, and they embraced their son. Who was still in a daze as he only stood there. "Mom? Dad? Where are Aunt Jenny and Uncle Gerald?" The parents stopped what they were doing and looked at their son, with faces that grew darker.

"John… they…" His father began, but before he could finish, John caught a glimpse of black bags. Dozens of them. The last two held familiar faces.

"Is… is that…" John was a child, but he knew substantially more than most. Death being part of it. "What… what happened?" He asked, getting teary eyed. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

…

The funeral was held as expected, nowadays headstones were replaced by holographic projectors bearing the face, name, and dates of the deceased. It was also raining.

John was detached for a while after the events happened. He would go to school and interact with others, but was relatively emotionless. It was expected from a child who underwent such a traumatic event. But things got worse after the news released a report. A report about the accident. It was no accident.

It was a bombing.

"-and the latest information points to… oh my God… is this accurate…? It is? Oh God… those claiming responsibility, and who perpetrated the act are the Frontier Militia. The motive was to eliminate a high level IMC official, said official still hospitalized after-"

John sat and listened to every word. And to think he was talking about the Militia that day. He felt an anger rise in him. Not just any anger. This wasn't the anger of a child who didn't get what he wanted, or was told what to do and not to do, or was disciplined by his parents. No. This was real anger, anger that made you want to find who was responsible and tear their very being apart.

He could only guess how long he could harbor it.

…

Decades have passed, but the pain still remained. And now with the Militia being here, and on its potential last legs, John was understandably emotional. Or at least as emotional as Spartans came. "We're closing in on the drop zone Spartans, ready yourselves for departure." The words of the IMC escort was heard as the Spartans readied themselves and got up. This Goblin dropship was a bit more cramped and too flashy for the Spartans in comparison to the Pelican they were so familiar with.

The Spartans disembarked after the ship made contact with the ground. Easily catching the sight of all who were stationed there. It wasn't hard to imagine why. After all, what would you do if Spartans, the greatest soldiers in history, showed up at the base?

Upon seeing the IMC forces, the Spartans made not of their stark contrast to UNSC soldiers. The IMC preferred clean, gleaming silver-white scheme. Outside of the base walls were the massive creatures inhabiting the planet. Creatures called 'Flyers' flying around them like flies to cows. "Jeez… those things are big." Fred said.

"Yep. Thank God for the dog whistles." The escort said. "Dog whistles?" Linda asked.

"Sonic emitting Wildlife Repulsor Towers, they force the wildlife away." The escort said. The only eventful thing about the walk into the base was the fact that nearly everyone was staring at the Spartans as they passed.

The inside command center was what one would expect. At the center was the lead commanding officer. A Colonel Adams Reacher. The escort spoke with the Colonel first as the Spartans hung back, before the officer spoke with the Spartans. "Damn… I was expecting one for sure… but four? I feel like I won the lottery." The man said, joy evident in his voice. "I'm Colonel Reacher, the Commanding Officer of the airbase."

"Blue Team reporting for duty." John answered.

"As of right now, Airbase Sierra is on an easy shift, with the fleet monitoring for Militia activity… God knows why we have you here and not there." Reacher said.

"Sir, permission to speak." John said. "Granted."

"We were sent to assist in destabilizing the Militia, but instead we're here at a secure area. What is the purpose of that? And would it be possible to move in on the enemy now?" John asked.

The Colonel laughed. "You know I asked my superiors the same thing, turns out it's the UNSC. They want you here in case they need you elsewhere immediately. After all, this IS the closest planet to the warzone. Even so, I don't agree with it. I'd say just send you in and be done with it."

"As big of a threat the Covenant are, if you send us in to the planet now, it would eliminate the need for transport later. So we'd be dealing the Militia a blow that could be just what could end them, or take a long time to recover from."

"I understand son, believe me I do, even so, we need to keep the Covenant in mind. As much as I agree with you, we can't gamble everything on a strike. Don't worry soldier, the fleet is pursuing those insurgents as we speak, they aren't getting off that easy."

"Yes sir, it's just with the situation…" John trailed off.

"I share your frustration, but as we all know, we have priorities. Is there anything else you wish to know?"

"Where will we be staying, where is the armory, and are we allowed to conduct training exercises?" John asked.

"There's a barracks that is as of now, currently unoccupied, it's all yours. The armory is located in this structure on the lower levels. Firing ranges included. And as for the exercises, we try to stay inside the base, there's some mean old bears out there, I'm sure you've seen them." Reacher said, referring to the Leviathans. John nodded and saluted, directing his team to do the same and follow him. The Colonel would update them when something came up.

"So… you think this is a good idea…? I mean, keeping us here with the Militia at its weakest?" Fred asked, bringing up a valid point. "If we hit them now it could be the end."

"It would, but brass is being pretty strict about this. They want to be able to call us back if the Covies manage to show up nearby." Said Kelly.

"I can only hope that it doesn't happen, I'd like to get rid of the Militia while we can. This war isn't getting any better." Linda said.

…

The barracks was nothing to behold. It was a simple at that. The only outstanding feature was the fact that it came in the standard IMC colors rather than those of the UNSC

"Empty. Looks like it's ours for the taking after all… for now." Fred remarked. It was empty yes, plenty. In the back were some stations to help them take off their armor. Should the need arise. In fact, the Spartans had their armor removed already, some technicians helped them out with it when they made way to the barracks.

The Spartans decided to stay in for the day, the next day they'd be looking around the base.

…

The next day, it was fairly uneventful. The Spartans took watches while asleep, so one was awake at all times.

"So. Anyone read up on the IMC?" Kelly asked.

"Of course, you're not designated know-it-all, Kelly." Linda joked.

"Then what's your take on these Pilots?" Kelly asked.

"If they're half as good as they say they are, then I think we're in for a bit of a surprise. Not saying they're better than us, cuz they're not." Fred said.

"Still, from what I read, they have access to some nice gear. Decent armor, training, and those jump kits. Apparently they're good at wallrunning." Linda said.

"Heh. I haven't done a good wallrun in a long time." Kelly said. "Yeah, you would be one to run on walls." Linda replied. Kelly was after all, the fastest Spartan of all. Once she started running, no one could catch her. No one.

"I'm heading to the armory, you're free to do what you wish. Be ready to fall in should an update be delivered." John said, walking out of the barracks, in his mesh suit. The armor on his bed.

"Should we follow him?" Kelly asked.

"He'll be fine. For now, we'll check up on him later. Nothing gets him calmer than letting a few shots lose in a firing range. Besides, I wanna see these 'Pilots.' I hear they tend to crowd in the hangar down a ways." Fred said.

…

RATATA- RATATA- RATATA

Short-controlled bursts were Standard Operating Procedure in war. And John excelled at it. He was experimenting with an R101c Carbine. The staple weapon for both sides in the war. It was pretty much the MA5 of the IMC. It felt lighter and more streamlined, but more jack-of-all trades than the MA5. He figured adding some accessories would help level this out. He was in there for a good few hours and decided enough was enough. John stepped out with the weapon, given to him by the quartermaster. The Spartans opted to leave their weapons behind, seeing as the IMC would provide.

Save for Linda, she insisted on bringing her rifle.

John's gaze was caught by something large and mechanical moving. It was one of those Titans. They were descendants of the exo-skeletons, suits, what have you of the 21st century. There were two variants. The standard one, seen here which was about 7 meters. Then the major variant, about 15. This one came out around 2535. Thankfully, only the IMC could build them, the construction details being very complex. The 7 meters were used in the Titan War, while more of the IMC generously donated some of the 15 meters out to the Covenant conflict, even sending some Pilots out there. John recalled an experience with one.

It was on one of the colonies attacked by the Covenant. When the aliens got to the city, the Titans began to fight. John was never so amused in his life, seeing some of the Covenant run for their lives. It was from these fights the IMC got their hands on shield technology for their Titans, that and negotiations with the UNSC. But unlike Spartan shields, which stopped all damage, the Titan shields reduced the effectiveness of attacks, to when the armor was merely scratched.

The UNSC regulated this new technology the IMC had. Basically the IMC could only apply shields to Titans, not infantry or Pilots. Which was ok for the company, since there wasn't enough to go on in terms of the tech taken form battle.

The Titan he saw now was loading crates on a truck, one of the civilian Titans. They did more than fight, they even assisted in manual labor. Continuing on, John entered the hangar that the Pilots tended to hang out. There were some dropships and a few Titans around. Unoccupied.

"-come on man. You can't be serious." The voice belonged to one of the IMC guards walking with three others.

"I am lad. I think the Spartans are actually robots under that armor. With skin. Like cyborgs or something." Said the second.

"Cyborgs? I know the Spartans are dangerous, but cyborgs? First Pilots now the Spartans." Said the third.

"Well, maybe it's a few enhancements. Like implants." The second one said.

"The UNSC doesn't even do those kind of implants." Said the first.

"Maybe they bought them from us."

"You're an imbecile." The third said.

"I'm telling you they're too good to be normal Humans."

'Oh you have no idea how close you are.' John thought as they passed him. A small smirk on his face. He decided to move to the Titans next, they were unoccupied and had no one around. It would be a good opportunity to look. From what he read, there was the Stryder, small and thin, a fast moving Titan. The Ogre, heavily armored and deals a big punch. Then there was the Atlas, the very first. A middleground balancing Stryder and Ogre.

The Titan John took an interest in was an Atlas. He climbed up the maintenance scaffolding to see the inside. The seat looked like something meant for utilitarianism, not convenience. Probably because the owner was a PMC. There was a weapon nearby for it. Easily identifiable from the size. The designation placed it as an XO-16 machine gun. What most people label as the standard Titan weapon. He wasn't one for the excitement many would exhibit when seeing something like this, but John certainly would like to utilize a Titan for himself. Maybe one day.

"Spartans, this is Colonel Reacher, report to the Command Center immediately. Repeat, Spartans report to the Command Center immediately."

The PA was answered by the Spartans rushing to the center, hoping it was something to do with the task at hand.

"Blue Team reporting for duty." John said, standing at attention.

"Good. You're here. Remember how you wanted to get at the Militia immediately?" Reacher asked.

"Yes sir." Said John.

"Excellent, because something just came up. This is Base Golden." The Colonel was at a holo table, with a base on display.

"It looks… abandoned." John said. Noting the worn looking buildings and condition of other emplacements.

"That's because it is. The repulsors there haven't worked for at least 5 years, but that's not why this is important. What is important is the fact that it's computers hold information on the repulsors, dangerous to try and do anything with without the repulsors keeping the wildlife out." Reacher said.

"So why is it important then?" John asked.

"Because the Frontier Militia are there."

Codex:

Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation: Formerly known as Hammond Engineering, is the second most powerful non-government state in Human space, second only to the Resource Development Administration. It, like the RDA is based on Earth. And is in the resource business.

Unlike the RDA however, the IMC enjoys a less strictly governed military, given the nature of the Militia and the Frontier's location to the Covenant. But even then, the UNSC dominates Human space.

The corporation started out small, in the natural resource industries. 15 years later, Titan manufacturing was in demand. Combined with market-cornering planetary survey tech and map database rights, contributed to growth. In one century the company became a sprawling commercial empire. Despite exploitative behavior, they are looked upon favorably by the public, as the materials they distribute are affordable and convenient.

When the Covenant appeared, the IMC realized one thing. "If we don't get those resources for the war effort, we're ALL going to die. The final diplomatic mission ended in failure when Militia soldiers killed the official sent, resulting in the Titan Wars.

Frontier: The Frontier is the newest collection of planets to enter the hold of Humanity. Where much of the IMC's operations take place. Originally under its control undisputedly, the IMC left decades ago to quell rebellion. When they returned generations later, they found the Frontier thriving with resources available everywhere.

The IMC tried diplomacy, which unfortunately, got harder as time passed. But when the Covenant came and made their intentions clear, the IMC resorted to force with their people facing extinction, facing the just as long Titan Wars that have gone back and forth.

Frontier Militia: A territorial defense pact made of the Frontier planets, the Militia is a loosely governed mishmash of homesteaders, bandits, mercenaries, and pirates all rising up as 'citizen soldiers.' A "can't beat 'em, join 'em" attitude in regards to the criminal groups they work alongside, including elements of other rebels like the United Rebel Front and the Eridanus Rebels. They don't see eye to eye on how to deal with the IMC, but they're unified in fighting it.

However, with the Covenant getting closer and closer each day, the Militia is beginning to lose supporters, and some of their own have turned coat and joined the IMC or even the UNSC.


	2. The First Battle

**AN: Oh college, I love you, but you interfere with my desire to bring stories to the peeps on the website. I made some adjustments. Hope they be kool.**

"The Militia… here? Already?"

John couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not a day here and the force he was sent to fight was already reported to be here.

"That's right. And there's only one place they would come here for." Reacher said, gesturing to the base.

"The abandoned base. Why would a bunch of Monkeys care about an abandoned base? Especially THAT one?" Fred asked. The insult 'Monkey' had radically changed since the 20th and 21st centuries. Once used as an insult to the African race, now used as an insult to rebels and insurrectionists. The Frontier Militia was the most prominently insulted of the groups.

Fred then realized. The computers. The data. Still there.

"Believe it or not the Milita have tried to hit this place in the past. Twice in fact." Reacher said. "And for the same reason. To get the data on the repulsors. Hell even with the flyers and damn Leviathans. I shouldn't have to tell you why."

"With the data in the computers, assuming the Militia make it, they can…" John didn't need to finish the thought. After reaching the firing range, he took a minute to look into the machines. The Militia couldn't just take over a base here, so, they'd do the next best thing. Make it uninhabitable.

"I want you to ready up immediately. You're heading to Base Golden. We're already scrambling a QRF, and I want you with them. There are three hardpoints at the base. They're the central hubs for the data. Don't allow them to control a single one. Just one could give them the information they need."

"And allow them to have a way to bring down the tower here." John said.

"Exactly. Get yourselves ready, the soldiers are moving already." With that, the Spartans saluted and made way to the armory to grab their weapons.

"Sir. If I may?" John asked.

"Yes Spartan?"

"Why did you not destroy the base in the past? In fact, why not now?" John asked.

Reacher scoffed. "Would you believe me if I said that even though it's an abandoned place, management wants it left standing as 'bait' for high ranking Militia? Fucking ridiculous if you ask me. Waste of time, materials, and lives."

…

John opted for the R101c Carbine, with an extended magazine and a holosight.

Kelly took one of the EVA-8 shotguns, a high capacity drum to go with it.

Fred utilized a G2A4 rifle with an AOG scope, as well as a match trigger.

Linda took an R-97 Compact SMG with an HCOG sight and the 'scatterfire' firemode to go along with her rifle, 'Nornfang.'

The Spartans were riding in a dropship, along with several Pilots, their visors transmitting that familiar blue glow.

"So you know what I don't understand?" A Pilot asked, clad in the A35 Assault armor.

"What?" His CO replied, he was in the C26 CQC set.

"We're supposed to be protecting this place because it's IMC property. Abandoned, but still property. Meaning it's IMC jurisdiction, right?!"

"Yeah. So?"

"So why are Spartans, UNSC guys, here when we have full authority in regards to the Militia?"

"Are you seriously questioning why we have Spartans here? These guys are best of the best. With them around, we're bound to win. Take it from me. I used to be a Marine!" The CO turned to the Spartans, flashing a thumbs up to them. John gave a nod in recognition. The dropship began to slow, and John saw the local wildlife outside.

They sure were bigger up close. John suddenly felt a bit concerned. But not for himself or his Spartans. The IMC Pilots would probably be okay on their own. But the Grunts, the majority of the force would probably be in trouble. Unless they stick together anyway. The big question was what did the Militia have in store? This obviously took more than a splinter group to take.

"Dropship pilot here, I have ID on Militia dropships inbound. Looks they're here in force. Jesus I've never seen so many."

The pilot's statement drew attention from the CO Pilot. "How many?"

"22? Maybe 25? I can't tell." That a lot of dropships. Do they always go overkill? No. This planet, it was understandable. They could carry around 10 soldiers, provided the seats are used. Then there's the fact that "Wait! Oh shit, there's a Militia destroyer in the area!" There was a definite problem now. From what John and his team read up on previous assaults, there were large Militia numbers, but never any ships going straight at the base. One reason being the fact that the IMC fleet is not too far away. So what the hell was a destroyer, let alone a ship at all, doing here?

"How the hell did a Militia ship get here, in atmosphere, without anyone knowing? Someone get on the horn and get the fleet in here!" The CO shouted.

"Got it, I'm… wait… oh no. Sir, we're being jammed!" The drop pilot shouted.

"What do you mean we're being jammed?! Comms were perfect a minute ago!"

"I don't fucking know! It's like when the destroyer came into view it all went to shit!"

It didn't take long to realize what was happening. Especially for the Spartans. "Sir. I believe that the Militia destroyer is jamming us." John said.

"But… how? The destroyers we use are vastly similar to the Militia. Hell they ARE the ones we use, and neither has the capabilities to jam!" The CO shouted.

"Maybe the Militia knew this and refitted the ship. They do, after all, adapt and improvise. We'll be dropping off right here!" John said. His statement warranted a shocked reaction from the non-Spartan passengers of the transport.

"But we're not at the drop point yet!"

"I know, we'll be fine. Open the door." As the ship kept flying, the door opened, revealing the desert landscape that covered the region. There were about 12 other dropships coming in on the IMC side. It wouldn't help with that destroyer in the area. John had to think of something to do about it, knowing that it would be too late when the IMC realizes what's happening.

He ran and jumped out the hatch with his team, all four heading to the ground, under them. More dropships. But not theirs.

…

*THUNK!*

"The fuck was that?" One of the Milita Pilots asked.

"Probably a stray Flyer." Another said. His comrade scoffed.

"You kidding me, we'd be fucking spinning if it was." A Grunt said

"Get ready to drop. 3… 2… 1… mark!" The back opened and the Marvin robot gestured to the pilots to drop onto the field. But as the first went out, a large form swung in and kicked him into his comrades. The Marvin's face changed to a freaked out one, perfectly establishing the feeling of the Pilots when they realized what it was.

"AW HELL NO! I'M OUTTA HERE!" The Pilot went out the window while the others began opening fire.

"Damn it don't shoot in the ship!" The pilot shouted. His calls went unheeded, and the party in the back began finding themselves thrown out of the back. Followed by an explosion in the back, causing the ship to spin out of control until it hit the sand. The pilot was a lucky one there.

"The hell? What happened?" The Lieutenant shouted seeing a dropship explode. "You four, go see if there are any survivo-" His sentence was cut short when another thud was heard. And it was a person. Rising and grabbing his weapon. Looking dead straight at them.

"What the… is that…" The LT began.

"Oh hell no. Hell no! HELL NO FUCK! THIS I'M OUTTA HERE!" One of the Grunts ran off, followed by his pals. The rest however opened fire, knowing exactly what it was.

…

John ducked and fired bursts, bringing 5 soldiers down, with the rest relocating to cover, the LT ran off firing his pistol to get somewhere safer.

John rushed forward, slamming into one soldier then flipping another over by hitting him and then lifting him over his head. John continued running towards the next collection of Militia, still firing at him. Any rounds that hit him were stopped by the shielding and let him get even closer.

"Blue Team, report!" John ordered as he kept fighting.

"Kelly here." "Fred ready." "Linda reporting."

"You know the drill, the hardpoints take priority." Chief reloaded, then rushed forward, slamming his fist into another Militia soldier.

"What the fuck is a Spartan doing here?!" A Militia soldier cried with fear blaring in his voice.

"Who cares? Kill him!" The Lt yelled, when the head of his nearby squad mate was blown off. Chief knew who it was and thanked through the radio, receiving a light notification on his HUD. Linda never missed.

"As if this place wasn't a deathtrap already!" Another soldier yelled.

"Is this guy really big and really fast? Or am I really close and really slow?" A third said from behind cover.

"Um…"

"Don't answer that."

Hardpoint A.

"Come on! Who wants some?"

The challenge Fred gave was received with dozens of charging Militia. "Guess they have some smarts." He mused, noting their strength in numbers mindset. "But too much, too soon." An explosion came to life at the entrance, engulfing a number of the soldiers. Satchel charges were a handy tool. The rest were too disoriented to stop. He lifted his G2 rifle and acquired targets faster than any other person could, running out and having to reload, but first, swinging his weapon at a soldier then using it to send another tumbling. The soldiers continued to swarm Fred, forcing him to relocate to a higher point. He had his wish and managed to keep a good spot, until one of the soldiers fired a rocket at him.

These weren't ordinary rockets. These were anti-titan rockets. Serious hitters. Spartans were well capable of taking punishment. But this wasn't the time to play invulnerable, which he wasn't. Fred grabbed a spare grenade after leaving his spot, and tossed it in the rocket's direction, warranting in the reaction of surrounding soldiers to duck away, leaving the remains to get caught in the blast. "Don't rush him you idiots! Cover and fire!" The voice of the Militia CO there seemed to have little effect as the soldiers continued their charge. A clear sign of a lack of Spartan combat experience.

"Either I'm gonna get shot by the IMC, eaten by the wild life, or get my skull caved in by that freak!" One of the soldiers shouted.

"Copy that. Why are we here again?!" He asked rhetorically.

IMC soldiers were beginning to come into the picture, taking some pressure off of Fred and allowing him to properly fight. Slamming into a grunt in the process, then slamming a boot into the abdomen of another. "Goddamn. Fall back!" The CO called for his remaining soldiers to retreat, lest the IMC get full control. The Militia began to retreat from the hardpoint, and back to their regroup point.

"Get on that console. Get it up and running!" The orders from the IMC CO were heeded, but not without some grumbling.

"'Shut it down when you leave' they say, 'It's to protect against hacking' they say, 'We can't destroy it just like that' they say. You know I hate this plan." The grunt groaned as he got to work. Commenting his opinion of the plan.

…

"SOMEBODY STOP THAT-"

The soldier's sentence was cut short by a female gauntleted fist straight at the face. In a seemingly supernatural second later, another was brought down by the same woman. Then another one. Then another. All in the matter of 7 seconds. That's how Kelly did it. The remaining grunts either held out or ran off.

"Since when did Spartans take orders from the IMC?!" One of them shouted.

"Corporate shit man. No different from the 21st century. But this is just stupid. Where'd they come from to start with?"

"Forward. Secure the point!" An IMC Lt. called. Hardpoint C, this was the closest to the Militia positions, was in sight behind two Militia turreted robots. Six wheeled turreted drones with a single machine gun.

The drones began opening fire upon Kelly, who reacted accordingly by zigzagging. Eventually going to the right, slamming into one and sending it to the next.

Two Pilots ran by her to the point, she followed and passed them. "SHOWOFF!" One yelled as she passed.

She responded with an ancient and arcane gesture with one finger.

"Better hunker down once we get to the hardpoint! The Militia is literally outside!" An IMC private shouted. The Pilots ran to the point while soldiers secured the area. The Militia was nowhere in sight, likely preparing for another attack. The IMC began setting up mines at entrances that only a person could use. The big doors, or holes in the wall, take your pick, are being monitored.

"Here we go. Logging in and starting the procedures." One of the grunts said as he tended to the computers. Kelly took a moment to get a lay of the area, plenty of opportunities to wall run. Though it was enclosed. Help for a one time surprise though. She moved to the door and peeked out, seeing several dozen soldiers in Militia uniforms readying for an assault.

"Hey, you know, I was thinking about how maybe we could all rush in at once and overwhelm that Spartan!" A soldier said.

"Yeah, me too. And then I came to my senses!"

…

Another fell.

Linda was providing cover for the whole of the forces, her biggest concern however was Hardpoint B, which was covered by a building. This meant her sniper cover would be limited to the outside, even with her vantage point. On top of the skeleton that formed a bridge high above the field. So far she's nailed dozens of soldiers and a few Pilots, add to that her current occupation of covering John in pursuit of a Lt. on the ground. What concerned her was the fact that no Titans had shown up yet. They were after all, an integral part of this war.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a dot on her motion tracker. Three contacts heading straight for her. Three Pilots as she discovered. They fired as expected, the shields preventing the projectiles from hitting their mark. Linda responded with her R-97 and fired. One Pilot bit the dust and fell over the edge, the other two jumped simultaneously off the bones, only to reemerge behind Linda. Of course she knew, the motion tracker showed this. She was still fairly surprised. These Pilots were pretty good. But not good enough. One took a burst from her SMG, the other missed his mark and fell.

Linda took a look down to where he fell, to see he was still alive. In fact, he was still running. Before she could acquire, her attention was broken by an explosion. Looks like some grunts found her spot and decided to move in. She didn't bother to retaliate, she instead withdrew to find a new position.

…

"You ain't getting me pal!"

John's pursuit of the Lt was relentless. Turns out this guy was a Pilot. He had a jumpack and some kind of mask over his mouth. John knew that Pilots on both sides utilized an advanced breathing apparatus, allowing for near limitless sprinting. Explaining why he was able to stay ahead of Chief for so long. Of course there was a load of soldiers and a few Pilots attempting to stop him. With the Lt. there, John figured this would be a good chance to gain information. When he caught him that is.

John jumped up on a ledge, running on the roof of the small structure that the Lt. was currently in to try and cut him off. He was a moment to late as the Lt ran out just as he pounded on the soldiers about to follow. They opened fire as expected, one was victim to a punch from John, the next received a bone crunching kick, and the third was subject to a charge. This chase was really getting irksome for John, but he didn't let it control him. He was starting to gain on the Pilot. And while he had no jumppack, John could perform the feats the Lt was… except double jumping.

"How the hell are we supposed to kill a Spartan with peashooters?!" One soldier yelled, hiding behind cover.

"You have rocket launchers don't you? USE THEM!" Another shouted.

"He moves too fast!"

The chase was entering a burning point now, with the Lt tossing grenades at the Chief, some exploding almost right as he swatted them away, seemingly agitating the man. The potshots from any nearby grunts were ignored as they either missed or hit the shields.

John heard a rumbling as the Lt went upon an open space of land. It grew louder, or closer? He looked up and saw it. A large flaming object heading straight for the ground. It seemed to explode in midair with a hum. But it actually opened, and a recognizable shape came down, seen with a shield dome as the dust settled from its impact.

It was an Ogre Titan.

The Lt jumped as he approached, the machine grabbing him and placing him into its open hatch, closing as he settled in. The single optical sensors in the upper left part of the chassis glowed the familiar red color the Militia was known for.

"This ain't the frontlines of a UNSC world pal!" The Titan's speakers were working, for that was the Lt's voice. **"This is the Frontier! When I get rid of you, the boys back home are never gonna believe I took down a Spartan!"** The massive Titan revealed its weapon, an XO-16 with a REALLY big drum. With which, he used to shoot at John. Knowing that the shields couldn't properly withstand the firepower, Chief sprinted at full speed in the opposite direction. The sounds of pounding originated behind him, and he saw his pursuee was now the pursuer. **"Run all you want freak, I'll catch you!"** They were too far from the Destroyer for it to have come from there, so John knew that there were other ships in orbit. Likely keeping the IMC fleet busy. They had to have noticed by now.

Spartan time kicked in, it didn't fail him before, but Chief was feeling the adrenaline really surge this time. The Covenant were one thing, but this was an unfamiliar experience. 'Wait… if the Destroyer really IS jamming us… does that mean…?' The possibility of no Titans for the IMC coming in was a huge possibility. If that was true, then the Militia had the advantage. A crash was heard, he looked back to see a huge mechanical fist where he was a second ago, debris flying everywhere.

A volley of missiles followed next, in a spiraling form as they fired, they went towards John. He effortlessly managed to avoid those. Next was another punch, this one in front of him. Chief maneuvered around the limb and kept his speed up. "Blue Team, a Titan is here. An Ogre."

"Already?" Fred said over the radio.

"I need assistance!" Chief called, missing a volley from a hostile Pilot deciding to join the chase.

…

A Titan was on the ground, and an Ogre at that.

That wasn't good. Ogre's were after all, the 'tanks' of Titans, so it was imperative it was taken down. "Anyone got eyes on?" A single Grunt asked.

"Affirmative. Jesus I've never seen an Ogre move so fast before!"

"Probably got one of those fancy engines that lets the dash function recharge faster. Juuuuust great."

"I got eyes on- aw shit. Another Titan! It's a Stryder!" The radio called out before turning to static. The call originated from around Hardpoint A, so Fred went to check it out. Those Pilots got everywhere. In fact he heard that Linda killed two already. And more were running around. As soon as he left the building, he was greeted with an explosion to the left. There was indeed a Stryder there, and it had a quad rocket weapon. With which it immediately began attacking. Fred moved out of the way as a volley of rockets came flying his way, then narrowly avoiding a swipe from the mechanical creation by leaping. Coming back down, he aimed his rifle to fire.

"Wait. I need a bigger weapon. I need… wait…" He reached around his back. Just to be sure."

HE DIDN'T HAVE AN ANTI-TITAN WEAPON!

His thoughts were interrupted as the Stryder swiped at him again. **"Hold still you freak!"** A female voice came from the speakers. As much of a gentleman as he was, Fred wasn't just gonna sit around to let a female slap him around. That only happened in anime.

Without an AT weapon, he couldn't properly fight. Meaning it was a game of 'chase me.' The good news was there was indeed a weak spot. He just had to get up on the Titan. Definitely a suicidal attempt. If you're a Spartan however, well that's a matter of debate. Especially when you're a sure veteran of the war. He managed to get up on the Titan once it began to attack again, he went up the arm and up on the Titan itself, pulling off the covering, then firing into the circuitry. **"Get off!"** An arm went up to try to hit him, but he managed to avoid it.

Unfortunately he had to jump off to ensure safety. This resulted in landing on the ground to face more Grunts. They of course began attacking, and he returned the favor. One had a rocket launcher. Perfect! He went for it and grabbed the weapon. Of course the Stryder wasn't having any of it, and he was forced to move and avoid.

That thing needed to go down, but he had to get away first. Well there was one good thing about this, he had arc grenades. Basically similar to the UNSC issue EMP grenades, but more shocking. No pun intended, their effects were against machines. Fred retrieved one from his belt and tossed it as he dodged another swipe. Running as soon as the grenade went off. **"AW COME ON, NOT AGAIN!"**

Figured that this wasn't the first time something like that had happened to her. Fred ran for cover and took a few seconds to hide as the Stryder began to flail. Seconds later, it stopped and looked around for a brief moment. **"Dammit, where are you?"** The Stryder began to relocate quickly after the battle continued raging, deciding to cut and run.

"Anyone have eyes on John?" Fred asked giving chase.

…

"I have him. That Ogre is relentless. Pretty fast too." Linda called as she kept a scope on John, eliminating any soldiers too close for comfort. 'Knew I should've brought that charge rifle.' She berated herself as she kept an eye out for her team leader. "Chief, keep moving. There's a building to your left. Too small for the Ogre to follow you."

She moved just in time to avoid a kick from a Pilot. Even though it would've been fruitless had it hit. It was the same one from before. All Linda heard from him was "Dammiiiiiiiii-" as he fell. Again.

…

John was trapped inside the building for now. The Ogre's hand was in the building though, trying to grab him like a Tom and Jerry scene.

 **"Come out and fight!"** To do that now would be suicide. John could've left through another exit, but it would've delayed the inevitability of the Ogre chasing him again. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was a dead IMC soldier, and with him were weapons. Among them was an Archer Rocket.

"Huh. Looks like my luck is shaping up." He told himself. The weapon was loaded, along with three extra warheads. Thanks to the armor's magnets on his back, he could simply place weapons on his back like in videogames with zero worries. He took the warheads and along with the ammo for the carbine, then turned for a different exit. There was a door to the opposite of where he entered, so he took it and ran back, holding the rocket up for a lock on.

Perfect lock.

He fired, but it only did minimal damage. Begin an Ogre he was fighting, it was expected. Though he did get the Pilot's attention. **"Dammit!"** The Ogre opened fire with its weapon, forcing the Chief to run for cover again, this time he could fire again. He did so while the shields of the Titan were still weaker than its previous state. The HUD indicated about 60% left with about 89% hull integrity. Running from the Ogre again, John loaded the next rocket, then reacquired. Well easier said than done, the Ogre was wising up now. John fired once a lock was made. But the Titan dashed to the side, the rocket overshooting.

Only two left now. The Spartan ran faster, taking advantage of the Ogre's lag after the dash. Another spiraling volley came his way, leading to him yet again dodging. He took a major jump off of a rock and onto a wall, towards the Ogre. Suddenly a cloud formed. "What the…?" Suddenly the cloud was electrified. And his shields began to be sapped of its energy. John immediately abandoned the Titan and ran off. Momentarily losing the Ogre.

"Blue Team, report." He called.

"In pursuit of a Stryder." Fred said. "Dealing with Militia forces!" Kelly responded. "Returning my attention to the other sectors." Linda said.

The familiar stomping got his attention, and he immediately acquired a lock after turning, firing just as the lock-on was achieved. The missile slammed into a large mechanical hand, forcing it away. **"Dammit! Just you wait!"** This Pilot was hell-bent on catching him.

"I need back-up, anyone able to provide?" John called into his radio.

"This is Sgt. Oliver, I hear you sir, and I see you right now. Just keep running, I got a surprise for that Ogre." Chief didn't question, he just kept going. Having faith in the soldiers. John jumped and ran on a rock side until he had to jump, nearly getting grabbed by the Titan. After that, a series of thumps, then explosions.

 **"What the- damn soldiers!"** Soldiers on both sides are armed with Archer Rocket Launchers. And a volley hit the Titan, giving an opening for Chief to use. He used his last rocket, further damaging the Titan. Now the integrity was 44%. Having access to the IMC data in terms of combat allowed him to know the weapons used, the possible locations, and the weaknesses of Titans. As the Ogre attacked the IMC forces, John took this opportunity to exploit the weakness. A Militia Pilot was already on the hull. Well… they haven't dealt with a Spartan attempting to board. The term was 'rodeoing.' John while he got the joke, he didn't really see the resemblance.

While a bull was undoubtedly dangerous, it wasn't seven meters tall and armed with military grade provisions. Chief landed on the hull, kicking away the other Pilot before getting to work. 'Let's see… yes! Here!" He grabbed the section covering the vital circuitry and readied his rifle.

 **"Damn it!"** Only to feel a mechanical grip catch him. **"Guess I'm lucky that the one time I actually manage to catch a boarder it's you."** Whatever was about to happen next never did as another form slammed itself upon the Ogre's hull. It was Linda. **"What the- another one?!"** This time however, the Ogre was unable to get a proper hold on the boarder. Especially when another volley hit and lost the grip of the first hostage. More rumbling was heard. Meaning more Titans were on the way.

"Where are our Titans?!" A Pilot yelled on the radio.

"Can't raise the ship! We're being jammed!" Just as John predicted, the Destroyer was interfering.

"Blue Team, help the IMC however you can," He began as he noticed a dropship rushing by, "I'm going up there."

"John wait!" Linda called, but to no avail and watched as her leader used his own jetpack to propel towards another dropship.

"You heard him, get those Titans!" Kelly yelled as she attacked a second, with Fred readying an attack on the third.

 **"Get off of me! YOU FREAK!"** The Ogre began to violently shake, warranting in Linda firing a shot into the circuitry. **"AW FUCK!"**

…

After unloading his passengers, the pilot of the dropship closed the doors and made ready to head back to the Destroyer for more. That is until he heard a straggler in the back. "Oh come on Greg. Not again!"

No response.

"(Sigh) Ok, I'll hover around for a minute, but HURRY! Those IMC guys are gonna hit us if I linger." He said as he opened the doors again. This time at a safer altitude.

No response.

The pilot was getting agitated until a cold object was put at his head. He immediately recognized it as a Hammond pistol. He was about to pull his own out to kill the Pilot, only to realize it wasn't a Pilot.

"Oh hell no." He took in the armored giant before him.

"Get out." It ordered. With no time to lose, the pilot got up and sped past the Spartan, much to the latter's surprise and ran onto the sand to the Militia lines.

John took the opportunity and stole the ship, piloting it straight to the Destroyer along with the others. _"Heya Ginger, head on into hangar 6, got another squad ready to go."_ The craft's radio squawked. Looks like Ginger was his ship's callsign, because he heard no one reply. This wasn't the time for subtlety though, the IMC was getting hammered down there, and with them, his team. He diverted to the open hangars closer to the bridge. Best way to cut off the jammer right now was to pilot the ship straight down. But he'd have to know where to hit it where it hurt.

" _Hey. Ginger, what are you doing? You're heading for hangar 1."_ John increased his speed. _"Hey Ginger the hell you doing? You're gonna crash into the hangar!"_ The calls went unheeded as the dropship went into the hangar and crashed, screeching metal on metal sounded as smoke filled the area. Fire personnel were on the spot.

"Put that fire out!" "The hell is wrong with Ginger?" "Wasn't he supposed to go to hangar 6?"

The sudden sound of metal being, quite literally, punched away caught their attention.

From the destroyed section came a single occupant. With slightly dulled, but identifiable green armor and wielding an R-101c. A gold faceplate staring at them. One of the men dropped his fire extinguisher seeing this, another just threw it at the man.

It collided with his head, merely causing to move a millimeter, the object clattering to the floor. The soldier looked down at the extinguisher, then back up at the thrower, slowly shaking his head. "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" A Militia yelled as security responded.

John didn't wait, he took off full sprint before the shutters closed, finding himself running into hallways with Militia personnel, combat and civilian, everywhere. The reactions were expected. The unarmed ran into rooms, while the armed opened fire. Chief returned fire with his weapon as he ran to the bridge.

 _"Attention all personnel, this is your captain speaking. Intruder alert! Intruder alert! We have an intruder onboard! Be advised he is heavily armed and EXTREMELY dangerous!"_

Looks like they figured out Ginger wasn't really Ginger. John rounded a corner and slammed into a trio, sending them tumbling. With the location of the hangar relative to the bridge, Chief guessed he had a ways to go. This was an unfamiliar ship, so he could be wrong.

…

"TIMBER!" Kelly's efforts were fruitful as the Titan she attacked fell over, exploding shortly after she disembarked. Fred's Titan fell next. Linda was still having trouble with hers. Undoubtedly the Lt was a tough cookie. "I'll take the left, you take the right."

"Got it." Fred said. "Give us suppressing fire?!" He called to the nearby soldiers.

"You bet! You heard him! Suppress!" The Captains words were heeded and IMC soldiers fired upon any nearby Militia forces. Jeez they were getting numerous. At least the IMC had some high ground. The two Spartans ran to the sides of the Ogre as it swung wildly to try and remove the third Spartan on its hull.

 **"Dammit you're even worse than Pilots!"** The statement was met with no response as the fight continued, Kelly ran and placed a grenade on a foot, while Fred slammed into the leg on his side. While it did nothing to damage the war machine, it did divert its attention. **"What, there's four of you now?! Where's the other one?!"** The Ogre fired its weapon at the Spartans on the ground as they fired at any Militia forces nearby. A salvo came flying, but missed. Linda fired again, another good hit. The Ogre then backed up quickly and hit a wall, knocking Linda off balance and onto the ground. **"Gotcha now."** Only to be hit by Fred, from on the hull.

Fred began to go at the optical sensors, but this was a tough machine. Ogre's were the most heavily armored Titans after all.

"This is Hardpoint C! We got a Stryder! We need help!" A radio called.

"Spartans! Stay on the Ogre, we Pilots got this!" This meant that the fight could continue.

"Damn I should've brought that Charge Rifle!" Fred yelled as he fought to stay on the again swinging Ogre. Attempting to nail a shot with a Hammond pistol every few seconds. "LINDA! This is all you! I'm after the Stryder!" He shouted as he jumped and ran off.

Linda took that as her que, and waited for the opportune moment. Kelly meanwhile, decided to add some pain to the mix and jumped onto the hatch of the Titan and landed perfectly in front of the optical cameras. She looked into it as it stared back.

And gave it the same ancient arcane gesture.

An arm moved up into a fist, and went straight to where Kelly was. She moved at the last minute, and the fist collided with the sensors. **"AW FUCK!"** The Ogre was now blind. **"Where are you?!"** He fired blindly. A warning blared as a very undesired sound hit the Lt's ears.

 _"Autoeject initiated."_

"FUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…"

The screams of the Lt were heard until he was well into the air, and the smoking barrel of a Spartan sniper's rifle was still fresh. "My first Titan kill." Linda mused. If anyone can hit the exposed circuitry of a spazzing Ogre, it's Linda.

Meanwhile, the arm of a Stryder came flying into the picture. Looks like Fred got the Stryder.

…

The bridge was reached, and it was empty. Looks like it was abandoned. But nothing was locked. "Guess they thought I was gonna try to kill them." John thought. But instead, they gave him exactly what he wanted. "Let's see." He locked the doors behind him, leaving the soldiers on the other side banging on it to get it open.

John carefully looked over the systems, trying to figure out how to get the engines going to full speed and the ship into the ground. It took a few minutes of scrolling through holographic screens and running between chairs. But he managed to do it.  
"And just in case this fails." He looked up the schematics for the quickest route to the engine room. Quickest, not safest. With that done, he keyed in the final sequences. Guess these guys weren't real keen on security, since there was no password for this. Hitting the start button, the engines hummed to life and the ship began heading down into the ground. "Just to be sure." He slammed his fist into the console, then into the door controls. Just to get the Militia to panic, he hit the alarm as well.

After that, he went straight for the hangars. But not the dropship hangars. This is something that was now or never. If there were any more Titans in the ship, he just might be able to use one. it wouldn't be easy though, from what he understood, Titans linked with their Pilots. So there was a chance that it would reject him. Risks were needed to be taken though, besides, it's not like he couldn't jump off the ship if things went to hell… unless he had to that is.

…

Here it was, the Titan bay. There were several Titans under construction. Or were. It was all stopping when the engineers realized what was going on.

John ran, looking for a good Titan. And he found it a single Atlas with an XO-16. Nothing fancy by Titan standards, but it'll get the job done, hopefully. "Here goes nothing… this is like a bad game or something." John said to himself as he got into the Titan, after readying the drop sequence. Climbing into the mech, he found while small, it was bearable. He hit a few buttons. Looking over the Titan specs before getting here was a good idea, because while for different factions, the Titans worked the same way. Yes it was working so far. A few buttons here, a little link there.

 _"Pilot mode engaged."_ A set of locks worked over John's armor on the arms. After a few moments, the hatch closed and changed to the frontal view. Finally, the Titan fell from the rapidly descending ship, along with pods and ships scuttling it. The Titan landed, a bit away from the battle, but it was good enough. John began running.

…

"YEEHAW!"

The IMC soldiers began cheering as they saw the Militia Destroyer going straight to the ground. Both sides took a moment to watch as the ship crashed, to see it erupt in a fiery explosion.

Suddenly, a barrage of IMC radio chatter hit the ears of the forces. Mostly from the fleet up in orbit. "This is Colonel Reacher! 117, Captain Taylor. Anybody what the hell is going on there?!"

"Reacher, this is Captain Taylor, there was a destroyer down here with jamming capabilities! Heavy Militia forces! HEAVY FORCES! WE NEED IMMEDIATE TITANFALL!"

"How many?" "ALL OF THEM!"

With that, dozens of the familiar sounds of titanfalls were heard. And landing were dozens of Titans. In IMC colors. "Praise the lord and hallelujah!" Yelled a soldier, the battle was going in the IMC's favor now. The forces charged into the Militia's section, with three Spartans, several Pilots, and tons of soldiers, the IMC was in control now. A sudden attacker came into view. A Militia Atlas.

"All forces, concentrate on any and all remaining Militia Titans!" Another IMC captain yelled. Suddenly, the one Atlas rammed into a Strider, and ripped an arm off. Before continuing to unleash a salvo into countless soldiers. Militia soldiers that is.

"What the hell? Is that Titan malfunctioning?!" Fred asked.

"To any friendly forces, this is Spartan 117."

"John, is that you?" Kelly responded.

"Hey Kelly, like the new toy?"

Reacher joined the conversation. "117. Is that you?! Are you driving a Militia Titan?!"

"Affirmative, I'm surprised myself. I thought for sure that this would end with me falling from the destroyer." John said.

"You crashed their destroyer?" Reacher reacted with shock.

"Yes. Otherwise the jamming would continue. Kelly, what's the situation?"

"The hardpoints are secure, and we are in control of the battle. The Militia is cornered now." Kelly said.

"Good. I was hoping the first battle would go well." John said as his new Titan slammed into another Atlas, who reacted violently. The Titans had a major scuffle with the battle raging in the background. As the fight went, John was able to actually really do well, considering his first time in a Titan. He fired a salvo of rockets into the Atlas, then punched, before using the XO-16 to nail the Titan at close range. The mech fell over, riddled with holes.

Now, there were Militia soldiers giving up, faced with the odds here. Any flyers that were looking to prey upon the forces were dealt with fighters, while the Leviathans simply ignored the battle. John's Titan stopped moving, and the hatch opened. The Chief looked around. Smoke and bodies everywhere.

"Reacher, what's the situation in orbit?" John asked.

"Good 117, the Militia fleet is retreating. This is indeed a good turn for us. You did good. Taylor, what's the status on the hardpoints?" Reacher ordered.

"Safe. The Militia didn't even touch them. With the Spartans here. Man… are we keeping them?"

Chuckles resounded. And an IMC Pilot came to the scene from the ruined structures, dragging a man with a familiar voice. "Let me go you fucking fascist!" It was that same Lt. He was tossed in front of the group.

"Hey! You! The fuck you doing? Kill these-" What was assumed to be a friendly Titan turned out to be a Militia Titan with a Spartan inside. "… no way… fuck!" A fist in the sand was the Lt's response as he realized he was beaten.

The first battle against the Militia, and it went to the Spartans.


	3. Not so easy after all

**AN: College, work, holidays. That's why it's taking so long. But now, after so long, college is out. About a month or so until the next semester begins. Here's another chapter after a long wait. Sorry if it's a bit… rushed or something. I got back from work and worked right away. I may edit a few parts in the future.**

 **Pointless AN: Does anyone else think that blue suits the IMC forces better? As in the glowing sections? It's the color scheme, it's definitely the color scheme. Blue goes so well with the IMC's white and silver shades while red goes beautifully with the green and yellow orange of the Militia.**

 **Czar Joseph: It was time for a change in gears, and besides, Titanfall doesn't get that much attention so I thought, 'why the fuck not?' As for Gate. Patience mah boi patience. You don't want me updating GitG when I'm in the grasp of the Sci-Fi genre.**

 **GrimKid98: … hmmmmmmmm… pretty long time from the start of the war… I dunno… still, you got me thinking now. This is good. This is very good.**

 **Guest: The IMC may be killing civilians, but the Militia tends to blow up anything with an IMC logo on it. There's no real good or bad guy in these kind of games. Besides, it's hard to negotiate when there's an alien empire literally trying to wipe your people from existence.**

 **Sajuuk: Playthrough? No. Trailers? Yes. As for this Vanguard and Cortana and all that… let me explain. This is 2546. Cortana began service in 2549. As for the Vanguard. From what I learned on the Titanfall wikia, it was made purely of Militia design. Not from IMC designs. BY the Militia. Years later.**

 **Golden Sheath: Maybe. *Sniff.* Maybe.**

 **darkfinder: Now now, who said the Covenant weren't going to show up?**

 **Wof Guard Miestwin: Exactly. Titanfall is a game where the 'good guys' are whoever you choose to be the good guys. The story just plays a bit on it. Sure the Militia had the planets longer than the IMC, but the IMC is desperate for the resources.**

 **As for the titan, chances are he just brought it back with him. I never played T2 either, and it's safe to say that the AI's are the 'dumb' variety. But 'dumber.' Guess you could call them VI's, like in Mass Effect. At least, that's my experience.**

 **Now that I mention it, I have a story for Mass Effect forming. But it's no crossover deal… well, not yet. But that's a different issue. Back to Titans.**

Airbase Sierra.

"What I want to know is how the hell a Militia destroyer had the capability to jam our ground forces?!"

To say Reacher was upset was an understatement. He was outright furious. The IMC always had some means of keeping an eye on the Militia's serious moves, as well as being one step ahead, but this was just inexcusable. The situation was perfect. The Militia cut off comms, send in a huge force with a destroyer for backup, and get the hardpoints to get the data. Thank the lord that Spartans were there. And to hear that 117 took down the destroyer, hoo man. The Militia wasn't expecting them to show up for sure. Especially when 117 brought down the destroyer.

Now a destroyer was in ruins and prisoners were taken. But that still left a few issues unsolved. "Last I checked, Hellion Class Destroyers didn't possess jamming capabilities. In fact, no destroyers in the hands of the Militia possess it. So how the hell is this possible?!"

"We've been looking into it. The destroyer was outfitted with a 'Blinder' disruption device. Jury-rigging on a high scale. Definitely IMC tech, for it was a top notch design."

"How is this possible? Blinders are the most advanced jamming devices we have. We're the only ones capable of creating that kind of device." Reacher demanded.

"The deep cover operatives planted in the Militia forces haven't been reporting in like they used to. Whenever we inquire, it's the same thing. 'We'll check.'" Said one of the logistics officers.

"Who the hell is in charge of that?" Reacher demanded.

"That's our intelligence division."

"Well you tell them that the Militia have the capability to jam us on a whim! So as far as we know right now, they could be building an entire Titan army!" Reacher groaned and looked down at the table. "… tell them again, this time inform them that this is a priority: Alpha situation. This is not a waiting matter."

"Sir."

The group dispersed. Reacher took a moment to take a breath and looked to the Spartans standing at parade rest. "I'm gonna tell you right now. You did damn good work, thanks to you the data is safe and a major Militia attack was stopped. But it just doesn't fit."

"Sir?" John asked.

"We hoped that the Militia would attack the area for a chance at getting a commander, such as the Lt you found. But this? This was large. A whole fleet and enough soldiers to attack a refueling station. This was too large for something like that, even if it was a hostile planet. The Militia is really stepping it up. Usually it's attacks by small organized forces, but this was a large scale invasion… in light of this, it looks like you're going out to the designated planet after all. The higher ups have sent the order to begin the mission." Reacher said.

John felt his heart rate slightly pick up. Perfect! "When are we to ready ourselves?" He asked.

"Be ready in 45 minutes. Take anything you need. You're gonna need it. The Frontier can be both beautiful and comforting, and hostile and unforgiving." That went without saying. "I'll be your handler. Anything the brass wants goes through me. Consider me the one person in the IMC you can trust." The team saluted and left the room, going straight for the armory to grab their gear. They'd receive a briefing once they got to the pad. The discussion going back to base was of anti-Titan weapons, seeing as they were evident at the fight.

John decided to set for an Archer launcher. Kelly and Fred took a Sidewinder and a Mag Launcher respectively, and Linda settled for a Charge rifle.

"So, John. How did it feel? Using a Titan?" Kelly asked as they made way to the pad.

"It's not like driving a Warthog, or any other vehicle really. It's like an extension of you of sorts. Straps you in and links to you. I was sure that it was going to keep me from using it if I tried it."

"Wait. Don't those things have AIs? Like security and all that?" Asked Fred.

"No. It's more comparable to a very dumb AI. Like a city superintendent. That's what I can sum up anyway. Then again it was a Militia Titan. I never used an IMC Titan. So chances are that Militia security in terms of others using their Titans are minimal." John replied.

"Makes sense. Usually both sides have their own Titans to use. It's not every day you hear about someone stealing a Titan. And last I checked Titans were just starting to get these AI upgrades." Fred added.

"It's one thing having them on your side. But when they're chasing you down…" Linda said.

"Yeah, not exactly a picnic." Was Kelly's reply. Though it was certainly better than having to run from a Scarab. That was an occurrence. Having their gear all taken care of, the group made their way to the pad to get onboard a dropship. They were met by Reacher, waiting with pads in hand. Four for each Spartan.

"Time to do your homework," he began. "You're heading to Tiptree. It's a jungle colony a fair distance inside Militia territory. We've had teams operating there for short times, but with this upcoming meeting, it's going to be you alone. Your targets are 6 Militia commanders, all 6 are responsible for much of the Militia's successes. They're meeting in a large warehouse complex near the towns. The details are going to be up to you, so you're free to handle it however you wish. But be selective, no need to go fullout war on them."

"What's the latest on enemy strength?" John asked.

"That's the bad news. They keep changing their forces. Sometimes there is only a few squads, other times an entire battalion. Reports are not reliable, so you'll have to rely on your own wits." Nothing Spartans can't handle. Unknown odds were their best friends. Something about the challenge. "While I am your handler, information and logistics will be handled by another. Spyglass, you there?"

The answer came in a robotic, **"I am here Reacher. Have you informed the Spartans of their task?"**

"I have, and they're about to get ready to leave."

 **"Acknowledged. Be advised Spartans, with the recent attack having been a failure, Militia forces have gone on a temporary defensive. Including fleets. Extreme caution is required."**

"Any questions before you go?" The Colonel asked.

"Not at this time, sir." John replied.

"Actually," Fred said, "I have one." **"Specify."**

"Just in case things go bad, what's our backup?" **"The shuttle will take you to a stealth frigate. It will remain until mission success. In the chance that you are compromised, and the situation be critical, you will be granted Titan access."**

"Let's not use it unless we can help it. We'll rely on each other. Save the Titans for a last resort. They'll end up drawing more attention." John ordered.

Everything was in place, and the Spartans embarked on their journey. One thing about the Frontier was that the systems were very close together, so a slipspace jump that would normally take days or even months in the usual scenarios took only hours or minutes. Hell, sometimes even seconds. It was a relatively short ride. Though the Spartans used this time to map their approach on a map of the complex. There were two massive hangars, with a large area of catwalks in the middle, in the center of this area was a large vertical rectangular structure. Likely the meeting point. "Linda, I want you to provide overwatch from the southwest here, on this hill. You'll have a good view of the entire complex." John said. She nodded. "Fred, Kelly, and I will infiltrate the complex here," at a large concrete wall, "here," a drainage pipe, "and here," a gatehouse.

"We'll outfit our equipment with silencers. Grab extra ammo and some data knives. We can use them to access vital parts of the base." He added.

"That reminds me, shouldn't we look around? You know, for data and other vital information?" Kelly asked.

"Of course, but that's a secondary objective. We need to eliminate the HVTs at all costs." John replied.

"I take it attacking Titans is out of the question." Fred stated.

"Correct. We can't risk it. I want to keep this as a stealth operation."

The parameters were set, the goal was established, and the soldiers were ready. And with the frigate having only a few more minutes to reach its destination, it was time to move.

…

The shuttle hovered as the Spartans deployed a few miles from the target location.

As soon as they landed, the Spartans took off towards their location. It was a trek through jungles and marshes, taking at least one stop to recollect themselves and finally reaching the complex.

"Linda, what do you see?" John's question led to Linda using her scope to observe the area. Guards around the catwalks, with more at ground level and scattered groups here and there. A few snipers too. "Spyglass, it's 117. Can the orbiting frigate get a thermal scan of the compound?"

 **"Negative 117, the focus is being jammed by unknown means. It is likely the Militia have placed jammers specifically to target scanning methods to keep this location undetectable, as follows their mantra on all the worlds in their territory."** Looks like they would do this the old fashioned way from now on.

"Guards and squads scattered throughout the base. Snipers posted at high points. No Titans in sight."

"That doesn't mean there aren't any." John took a look around. It was still daytime. The sun was out and it was a nice and clear day, not a lot of clouds. Like a sky straight from an anime. "We'll wait until nightfall. The information said that we have at least three days."

Better to wait for desirable weather. The sunny day would surely result in them being seen. Convoys came and went, some Titans were seen at times, and a few ships came to the pads there. There was about six of them. Five were Militia, but one was in a different color scheme. It was… kinda flamboyant. Bright colors of green and yellow, with some purple here and there. Like it wanted attention.

"What's with the flashy ship?" Fred asked, using binoculars while Linda was watching through her scope.

"Forget the ship. Look at the guy who's riding it." Linda said. The occupants consisted of six armed escorts. Four were dressed in a rather archaic fashion. Like Jamaican pirates or something. But the two that stood out. No way were they Militia. Too shiny. More like a PMC of some sort. Definitely not IMC though. These guys were toting a more grey-black schemed armor with helmets and lights sporting a yellow tint. The man they accompanied however was completely different. A dark-skinned man in… what they guessed was a futuristic pirate's outfit. Even a hat.

"Spyglass, you seeing this guy?" Fred asked.

 **"Affirmative. That is Monroe Devilbwoy."**

"Monroe?" Reacher butted in. "I know that name. I ran into the bastard on a run a few months ago."

" **Monroe is a pirate. Takes a liking to the pirates of the colonial eras, and is a very successful at it. His records show multiple raids and smuggling actions. Wanted by the IMC. Dead or alive."**

"Looks like he's in cahoots with the Militia now." Fred said.

"But that's not like him. He's a loner. Only his Jolly Raiders. Something's wrong here. Spartans, investigate anything and everything. We need to figure out what is happening here. Those other guys though. They… for some reason are familiar." Reacher said.

 **"Analyzing their uniforms. Stand by."**

About a few hours later, the sun was starting to set, and clouds were settling in. Thunder sounded, and rain began falling. John smiled to himself. It was a perfect time to strike. "Now a good time sir?" Asked Kelly.

"Yes. Looks like the rain is supposed to last all night. It's gonna get worse as the night goes on. Let's move in." He said. Making sure that his carbine's silencer was on properly, he took off to his entrance point while Kelly and Fred went to theirs. John took the gateway. A dark shadowy spot let him linger. Out of range of a spotlight.

"Got eyes on you John. Two tangos at the gate. A third coming out of the hangar." Linda radioed. Two guards were indeed at post inside a little guard shack. Another began to approach from the direction of a hangar. When he got there, he initiated a conversation with them.

"What are you doing here?" Asked one of them.

"(Groan) Trying to get away from that jerk, Monroe."

The other two guards sighed. "Tell me about it. What a pain."

"We should kill that tosser and dump him in the drainage ditch. Some ungodly creature will eat that braggart sooner or later." The second guard said.

"Yeah. I'd agree with you, but those guys protecting him…"

"Yeah. You're right. They look dangerous." John passed the guards as they were speaking. "You have a clear path sir. Go for it." Linda said. He went straight to the hangar. Hoping that lighting wouldn't strike. Inside the hangar was pretty much empty. As far as guards went. Objects however, there were parts and mechanical tools everywhere, with Titans standing on pads. Held up by chains as if awaiting to be constructed. Well he knew what the hangars were for now. Storing and maintaining Titans. Might be worth placing some C4 around.

With Fred, he was making his way up the drainage ditch. The fact that it was overflowing made it easy to sneak through. As in it would be harder to see in the water. That and Spartan armor was heavy. So they just sank in the water, letting them effectively walk underwater. Fred was able to find a spot to get out without being seen, and took it, but not before seeing what was up above him first. "I see you Fred. Just one guard. No wait. Another one is walking by. One of those pirates. Seems oblivious to everything."

There was a single guard just sitting by the water, watching the water flowing to the exit. So if he wanted to, he could sneak by.

"Did Monroe pass through here?" The pirate asked the sitting guard.

"Yeah. Complaining about his quarters. Fucking scurvy-carrying Blackbeard wanna-be. I hope someone cuts his fucking head off."

"Monroe is not a man to trifle with."

"I'm not gonna trifle with him! I'm hoping someone else will."

"That someone would suffer a painful death at the hands of Monroe. Where is he now?"

"I don't know. And I don't wanna know."

Sounds like this Monroe isn't really popular with the Militia. Probably something to do with being a pirate. At least that was how the one guard was putting it. Fred took his chance and got out of the ditch. He was right next to the main structure and got inside. No locks. No problem.

Meanwhile, Kelly made her way up an unattended section of the wall, and made way to a shaded part in a tower. There, she found a guard leaning back in a chair, boots on a table. He was just carefully tilting his head side to side as if listening to music.

'Wait…' Kelly thought. 'That's not modern music.' She used her helmet's onboard computers, simply out of curiosity, to know what the song was. The result was Donna Lewis's 'I love you, always forever.' She began to stifle a little. 'Holy shit he's a 21st Centuner.' 21st Centuner was a self-given label for people who were immersed in 21st century music, mostly from the 0's to the early 10's. Sometimes even the 1990's. Big percentage of the Human population were Centuners. Led to music stores selling these old tunes of the ancient times.

Another guard came in, and the one listening noticed, scrambling to shut off the music.

"I heard it." The other guard cursed as he realized he was too late. "No put it back on. it's a good distraction from having to hear Monroe."

"Ugh, did you see him too?"

"No but I heard him. What is he complaining about now?"

"Something about his quarters."

"Damn pirate. Has some cash thanks to us Militia and suddenly he thinks he's King of the Frontier."

"He'll get his one day, you'll see." Kelly moved when the other guard took a seat, taking care not to make too much noise

 **"Spartans. I have finished analyzing the patterns of the unidentified guards. they are members of the Black Talons PMC."**

"Never heard of them." John said.

"Bloody… Talons. I knew there was something about them." Reacher said.

"Who are they?" Fred asked.

"PMC active mostly here in the Frontier. But they have some serious connections." Reacher began. Explains their top notch gear. "They take various jobs from bounty hunting to fighting whoever they're paid to fight. Even by mercenary standards these guys are vicious. Anyone who crosses them is just about done for."

"I take it the IMC is not very happy with them?" Linda asked.

"They've been causing trouble for us left and right. On the other hand, they're pretty hostile to Militia forces too. That's why I'm concerned. The only way for something like this to happen is a big fat paycheck." Reacher said.

The Spartans continued their respective paths, while Linda updated them on the situation. Just more guards coming and going form makeshift barracks and some snipers moving.

"Guys. I have eyes on a Titan." Everyone stopped at Linda's words.

"Location Linda?"

"At the southeast end of the base. It's an Atlas. Has a plasma railgun. And I think rocket salvos. It's heading towards you." The Spartans rushed their progress, they were nearly all inside anyway. John managed to slip in before the Titan came around the corner. He stayed crouched in the corner by the door for good measure. He saw a light shine in the window. This section didn't have decent lighting. Eventually the light left and he heard the giant's footsteps recede. He continued down a hall, looking for a set of stairs.

Fred was in a server room, downloading information and data. Kelly was searching for the targets. Only sleeping grunts. Another floor up, she ran into John. They continued to find rooms with more decorated walls. This had to be the floor with the HVTs. "-been so insulted in my life!" The voice was coming from up ahead. It had a Jamaican accent to it, and it was angry.

"That Monroe?" John whispered.

"I don't know what you're so upset about. You got through the Frontier checkpoints. You think it's easy to get through with all the crackdowns these days?" One of the guards asked.

"I don't care if it's hard. But this incident, this insult. Bribing an investigator from my own pocket. I'll make them pay. I'll show those lousy Banco de la Galaxia assholes! Or my name is not Monroe the Pirate!"

"Yeah, that's nice."

The Spartans heard footsteps heading their way, and ran into adjacent rooms. Six men passed. The HVTs.

"Reacher. Targets in sight." John said.

"Excellent. Let's see what they have to say before you put the screws in." Reacher said.

"Fred, Linda. What's your status?"

"I'm leaving the server room. I think I got some interesting data." Fred said.

"Still out here John. I'm seeing more Titans walking the area. Outside the base." Linda reported.

With the locations of the other Spartans established, the listening of the 6 Militia higher ups began. "Alright. Now that we're all here, let's get started." Began the first one. A map of a planet was pulled on a holographic wall. "I'm sure you recognize this planet. Yearling. Where the IMC hold their last manufacturing centers in the Frontier."

"Richard and myself came up with the plan," said the second HVT, "Monroe is our transport. His ships will be disguised as civilian liners. When we get close enough, we'll make our move. That's where the Talons will come in. You'll cause a ruckus and divert attention from us. You don't have to actually engage the enemy. Just get their attention."

Richard spoke next. "Our target is the fueling depot next to the resort. We hit this, the last viable refueling location for the IMC is the main one, Demeter."

"Hold on. Next to a resort?" A third asked.

"What about the civilians? Won't they get caught in the explosion?" The fourth asked.

"By the time we're done there won't be any civilians. They'll have run off by then." Richard said.

"I hope so. Two of my pilots, Tyler and Garneau, left last night. They went to UNSC space. Our support is waning." Said the third man

"UNSC? So they'd rather go there huh?" The second man said.

"I don't blame them, the Covenant are really pushing it." the fourth man said.

"Ugh. They're never gonna find us if we just stay in the Frontier. We ain't no Earth-lovers." The second said.

"Can we get back on track? The prime target will be here, the main pipeline. Take that out, and the base will follow. After that, we'll be able to hit Demeter in our next series of attacks." Richard said.

"Ok, but that doesn't explain how we deal with their airbase. The attack on the computer mainframes on Leviathan failed. And I can confirm that there are Spartans here on the Frontier." Said the third man. Silence fell upon the group.

"You mean… those super soldiers?" Richard asked.

"Yeah. They managed to take down the Titans we sent. A lot of our soldiers got killed."

"… ok. That's something I'll need to factor in. The good news is our contacts within our bank benefactors will be able to back our money needs. In the meantime. Francis, I want you to get your group rounded up. Ready for a hit on the local IMC research center. Petrich, you'll work with Romanov and Alex to ready the forces of our strike. Any questions?"

"Yeah. Do I have to sleep in this hellhole you call a base?" Monroe asked.

"Monroe, if you'd like to sleep outside in the rain instead of in here, you're more than welcome." Richard said. A flash of lightning and thunder sounded as he finished that sentence. The pirate grumbled and left the room, unaware of the two soldiers there. The halls were dark by then. Then again, he didn't seem like the attentive type.

"You get all that, Reacher?" Asked John.

"I did, this is absolutely crazy. The fact that they were talking about a bank just worsens this situation." Reacher said.

"Bank of the Galaxy. They're one of the largest financial forces in Human space. What the hell are they doing with the Militia?" Linda asked.

"We'll figure that out. Go ahead and take those Militia HVTs out." No argument there. The Spartans busted the door in and opened fire. Silenced gunshots tore through the targets, the commanders were killed. The mercs were gone though. Kelly went to the holo map and took pictures, while John went to the bodies. Putting a shot in each head for good measure. One two three four five… five… "Linda. We have a problem. There are only five bodies here."

"What? Where's the sixth one?" At that moment, the door opened to reveal a commander with a cup of coffee and the two mercenaries. They were oblivious until they realized the situation. There was no movement or anything. Just silence, save for the sound of a dropped cup.

Followed by a bolting commander, and the gunfire of the two mercenaries. "Linda, Fred, we've been compromised!" John shouted as he returned fire and killed the mercs, Kelly gave chase to the commander.

"Yeah, I heard the gunfire." Fred said.

Alarms began going off immediately after he said that.

"And so did they." He added.

John ran out of the room and turned down a hallway. "Reacher, this is 117. We've been compromised. Repeat, we have been compromised." John said.

"Dammit! What's your progress?" the Colonel asked.

"5 HVTs eliminated. Last one is on the run. I'm going after Monroe, Kelly, how's your progress on the commander?"

"This guy is fast. I think he's a pilot! He's wearing a jump pack!"

Meanwhile with Fred, grunts were everywhere. He was back in one of the warehouses. Hiding between two shelfs full of parts while grunts ran left and right, shouting orders and searching frantically. He heard some of them mention 'Spartan.' They were probably there on Leviathan in the attack. Choosing a moment, he sprung from his hiding place and bowled over a group, sprinting ahead and running to the stairwells to the inside of the base. He was definitely noticed and shot at as he ran. "Chief, I'm making my way to you! The entire base is on us now!"

"Linda, any estimates?" Chief asked.

"I'm seeing well over 100 contacts sir. I think they have underground quarters here. I'm hitting the snipers" Linda said.

"Chief. There's a load of vehicles back in one of the warehouses. I recommend taking one to get out of here!"

"Does it have a number of Titans in it?"

"No sir."

"Good. I rigged that one to blow. Kelly, how's your chase?"

…

This guy was really fast.

Every time she opened fire, it was like he moved right there and then. He would turn around every now and then to fire pot shots at her, try to slow her down. Then run again. The grunts were becoming active too, though it was like sending puppies to guard you against a cheetah. In short. It didn't work. Kelly would look outside through the window as she gave chase and see Titans here and there. This was getting dangerous. Suddenly an explosion rocked the base, it was one of the warehouses. From it came a Titan that was literally burning. Well at least more Titans wouldn't be coming out.

Back to the chase, she managed to catch him right as he jumped from a window, and into the hand of a Stryder. This time however she was ready. The Sidewinder was loaded and ready to fire, so she instantly took to it. Opening fire as she landed on the wrist and pushed off with her feet, landing and running instantly. She'd have to really move it, since a Stryder was the quick kind of Titan. She sidestepped just in time to avoid a single explosion. It had a 40mm cannon. Another sidestep, a leap on a wall, and a push to twist and turn let her attack again. Who needs a jump kit when you're the fastest Spartan alive?

 **"You little- I need back up!"** This time she was in a real mess. At least she had some help from Linda. Though a sniper rifle wasn't much against a mass of grunts. That was until a bright orange beam came from nowhere and hit the Titan. Linda's charge rifle hit dead on. Seeing the shooter was far off, the Stryder ran for cover, letting the still running Kelly shoot more.

…

"Fuck you! Die you bumbaclot!"

John was facing a pirate firing a Spitfire LMG with no let up. Guy was absolutely out of control, he had to be put down.

The problem was he was running off whenever he had to reload. So it would go like this; John would chase. Monroe would reload. Monroe would turn and unload. John would have to take cover. The mag size and power of the weapon would do a number on him. The good news was that Monroe was running out of mags. The bad news? He was getting closer to the dropship at the pad.

The continual attacks from Militia grunts was also adding to the difficulty. John began to ponder just how strange this situation was. Here he was in a Militia facility, and a plot involving them, a PMC and a literal space pirate had him chasing the last mentioned party. Well he figured if Monroe died, that'd be one thing out of the way. So he continued the chase when Monroe ran off. He was getting closer. Suddenly a door busted down, and from it came Fred. Knocking into Monroe and sending him out a window.

"Chief. I'm here to help you get Monroe… where is he?"

"You just sent him out the window." John replied.

Fred looked out and found the pirate on the ground. From 15 floors up. "Oh."

…

"Is that Monroe?"

A group of Militia grunts were gathered around the now dead pirate. "What a way to go… quite the anti-dramatic death for him." A second soldier said.

"Seriously? Everything that could've come out of your mouth and you're commenting on his death?" The first asked.

"He's done this before, he'll be okay." Said a pirate.

"He fell from 15 damn stories you moron!"

A third grunt gave a little kick. "Yep… he's dead."

"What am I supposed to do about it? It's not like he was our favorite guy." The second grunt said.

"Try not to dwell on it." A second pirate said.

"Heh. To think, all I used to wanna do was try and sell insurance." The first pirate said.

"Hey Monroe! Do not go into the light!" The second pirate shouted.

Two grunts facepalmed. "Dibs on the hat?" The second grunt asked.

"I'm not even gonna tell you to shut up." Said the first.

"Should we bury him here?" Asked pirate number 1.

…

Another explosion caught Kelly's attention, and a four wheel vehicle came barreling from the other warehouse, a Vulcan gun on the rear going loud. Now the Militia were dispersing as the vehicle came to her in the driver's seat was John, and Fred was at the gun. "Come on! We're going to catch that commander!" John shouted.

"They're stealing a prototype!" A grunt shouted. Kelly jumped in and reloaded her sidewinder. The vehicle went straight towards the Stryder heading to the gates with two Atlases. Both of which were firing back. A beam got their attention as one was hit. Kelly opened fire with another salvo that slammed into the first Atlas. The Stryder got further ahead as John drove to keep pace. Fred unleashed the Vulcan on the second Atlas in an attempt to keep them away.

"Linda, what's your position?" John was trying to get a read on his final teammate.

"Following as best I can. Taking shots when I can." Was the reply, followed by another shot by her rifle. This time the shields were down and Kelly unleashed her salvo again. The Atlas fell down and exploded.

The second however was on their heels, shields fully charged and ready to take a pounding. "You two need to get that Stryder! I got this guy!" Fred shouted. Kelly was about to inquire when Fred jumped off the mount and onto the Atlas, right on its eye.

 **"GET OFF ME YOU FREAK!"** The Atlas swatted at the Spartan and spazzed as it tried to hit the soldier. John kept driving after the Stryder, which has already gone ahead.

"Linda, help Fred. We got the commander." John ordered.

A light gave him confirmation. About a mile up ahead, John slowed. He lost the Stryder. So he took a moment to think. "Spyglass. Is the thermal scan available now? We're a distance from the base."

 **"Affirmative. Detecting two signatures. But that is y- wait. Large signature closing on you at high speeds from the north."**

"CHIEF!" Kelly yelled jumping out. As soon as John looked, he saw the familiar red Militia glow as a Stryder barreled from the tree line and towards the vehicle. Spartan time kicked in and he disembarked and rolled as the giant smashed into the vehicle, sending it flying.

 **"Gonna kill you, freak!"** A fist landed in front of him, to only be hit by a sidewinder barrage. **"Damn-"** His comment was broken when Kelly ran into the woods, followed by John copying her move and readying his Archer.

 **"Fucking freaks! Come out and fight!"** John readied his launcher and locked on. But the second it began to lock, the Stryder burst into action with an amplified **"AHA!"** Looks like Titans have a lock-on warning system. He missed the leg just in time and ran, getting tripped by a hand reaching for him. Kelly fell from the tree branches and onto the Titan, saving him. **"Jesus you're like a squirrel drinking Mtn Dew!"** John took the moment to lock on again. But the Titan kept dashing out of the way.

Another dash slammed into a tree, causing Kelly to fall off. John took the chance to try to fire again. This time he got lucky and fired, but the missile hit the tree behind the now moving Stryder. Kelly readied her Sidewinder, but it was busted. "Damn! John, I'll try to board it again!"

"Be careful, he knows what he's doing!" John yelled back, dodging a swipe. **"STAY STILL YOU ACCIDENT!"** Kelly jumped on again, and managed to get the hatch off. This time the Stryder was simply trying to swat away the fleet footed Spartan. John locked and fired again. This time it was a direct hit. A critical at that. 50% integrity. Kelly was smashing the internal electronics with her fists.

John reloaded, one more round. And began another lock on. Kelly was grabbed this time. **"FINALLY! NOW TO-"** The missile struck the Titan, causing it to go critical. **"EJECT DAMMIT! EJECT!"** Kelly was dropped as the Titan momentarily after, detonated.

John felt satisfaction rise in his gut. "Reacher, this is 117… all targets eliminated. Monroe is dead too."

"Excellent work, 117! Excellent work! Dammit if you were IMC I'd promote you! Come on home now, your job is done! You can get back to UNSC space and-"

 **"Alert! Colonel Reacher, Major Franklin from the planet Yearling is on the line."**

"What? That's the colony that- what's going on?"

 **"A Militia fleet has been spotted in orbit of the colony, they are assaulting the refueling station."**

"But…" John began, unable to comprehend this sudden news. "The commanders… Monroe… they're all dead…"

"Mother of all that is holy… 117. You're not too far from the colony. Think you can give them a hand as part of the reinforcements?" Reacher asked.

"… yes sir. Get us there ASAP."

"Good man. A shuttle is coming in. better gear up for a total assault."

John let out a sigh. "This doesn't make sense… we killed the commanders before their plan was carried out… how could they just go to it right after we killed their components?"

"Maybe they had a plan B and just realized." Kelly said.

"No. It was too sudden, even with the amount of time it took to kill the last commander. Something's going on here… when we get back to the airbase. I'm going to talk with Reacher. If my instincts are right. I think we might have a double agent in our midst."

Codex:

Titan Wars: A series of battles erupting from the increased IMC presence in the aftermath of the start of the war. The war ended in a stalemate with the IMC having an at the least, a desirable position.


	4. Attacks and Reunions

**AN: Man. I'm gonna tell you right now, Titanfall hates me. It always sticks me on the Militia team and it can go either way. But whenever I play as the IMC, I always play with a bunch of retards against better players. I'm not kidding. Every single time. I'm just a little pissed off right now. I'll be fine in a minute.**

 **Yearling manufacturing center, refueling base. Under assault by Militia forces.**

"Blue team, prepare for a hot LZ."

John's statement went without saying. About 4 minutes ago they arrived in orbit, now they were riding a dropship to the base. Explosions were filling the air as AA guns were picking off Militia dropships. The thing was however, there were so many of them. But that wasn't what was troubling the Chief. It was the attack itself. His team killed the instigators, the plotters, those that would carry it out.

So how did it still happen?

Chief could only think of one scenario. An insider. But how far it went and the details of it, that was up to speculation and investigation. After all, they did hit six high level Militia commanders. So something really didn't add up.

"Hey, sir, we're almost at the base. I've got Commander Cortez on the horn. It's a damn mess down there."

"Can you get me a link?" John asked the pilot.

"Yes sir. There you go."

"- then get those AA guns back online! I want all available Titans to cover the north end. Proxy Company, stay on the south! Where are the Paladin Tanks?! One more time, this is Commander Cortez of the Yearling refueling center, calling in for any IMC forces nearby. Someone, anyone. CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Affirmative. This is Spartan 117, my team is inbound to the base, ETA 3 minutes." Was Chief's reply.

"Spartans? Here? Oh gracias a Dios. I think the odds are suddenly in our favor now. Do you have experience fighting Titans?"

"We do, sir. Where's the Major?"

"Franklin? He took a hit. He's alive, but barely. Until further notice, I'm in charge. I'd like you to hit those Titans first. I- I told him not to go but he kept insisting on leading from the front. We're holding their initial attacks with cannons, but recon shows Ogres with heavy ordnance coming in. We can't hold out with that kind of firepower coming at us. If you could at least divert their attention, you'd give us a big advantage."

"Understood." Chief replied.

"Commander," Kelly began, "are there any other IMC forces coming in?"

"To my despair, I have received no confirmations on that. I've been on the horn ever since the attack began. Hopefully you can help us turn the tide. In the meantime, we're going to hold out for as long as we can."

…

"Here we are. Good luck out there, sir!"

John ordered the pilot to fly-by, letting them drop while he could escape. They fell from the transport onto an attacking force composed of two Ogres and a number of grunts. The impact of their arrival was instant and devastating. To morale anyway.

"Spartans? Here?"

"OH SHIT THEY ARE REAL!" The volleys came in as Kelly and Fred returned fire, Linda made way to harass a separate force, while John landed on an Ogre, and proceeded to destroy the sensitive inner electronics underneath the panel. He didn't shoot it, he shoved a grenade in it. He went to the other Titan while that one blew up. The result of one lost Titan drew this one's attention and make Chief's job harder, as he struggled to hold onto the now shaking Titan.

Kelly sent a grunt into several others with a kick, while Fred was unloading into heads while holding another grunt to his side in a stranglehold. "Shoot them shoot them shoot them!" A grunt yelled.

"Don't let up!"

"You're crazy, we can't fight these guys!"

"Rally up! Disperse to the other assault forces! Someone let Rogers know there are Spartans here!" A lead grunt shouted as they ran in differing directions.

"Blue team, we don't have time to engage the grunts. Hit the Titans. They're the biggest threat. Spyglass, can we get Titan support ourselves?"

 **"Titans reading nominally. They are online, signal when ready. But be advised, they are not yet capable of properly linking to your neural faces. If you exit your Titan, you will not be able to reenter as the relinking will overload its capabilities."**

"So, one time and that's it. You heard him, only if necessary should you call your Titan."Chief said.

On the way to the Militia planet for the HVT mission, it was explained that these Titans would be able to better sync with the Spartans giving their heightened performances because the one John used after escaping the Militia destroyer ended up shorting out when he was asked to use it a second time. Unfortunately, even this was not a guarantee, as the preparations were impromptu after the Militia attack. That, and due to the urgency, the Titans were auto-equipped, meaning the Spartans couldn't customize the mechs. What they got was what they get. John decided to hold off on his own Titan for the moment and rely on his own abilities. The team split up and followed Linda's example: Find a separate force.

"Requesting my Titan." Fred ordered.

 **"Be advised, your Titan is not yet properly accommodated for your body. If you exit your Titan, it will be rendered inert after reentry. Are you sure you want to deploy?"**

"I am, Spyglass, do it."

 **"Acknowledged. Standby for Titanfall."**

Fred kept running as his 'new toy' arrived on the battlefield. Attacking individual grunts and avoiding any other Titans out here. Such as an Atlas giving chase right now. And the fact that it had a Triple Threat didn't help much. Though there was some good news. The Atlas had to avoid his fellow grunts as he stomped after Fred. The familiar tremble and hum reached Fred's ears as his Titan landed on the field. It was an Atlas with a 40mm with a missile pod.

He climbed in, finding the seat to be larger than a usual Titan. Well it was modified. The hatch closed and the Titan readied up. _"Pilot mode engaged."_

The HUD had the images of a cloud symbol along with the additional ammo counter and the Titan's core ability. All Titans had them, allowing a fight to be turned. The Atlas had a damage booster. It was unique in the fact that the Titan's power is infused into the weapon to allow greater firepower. "Everything looks good, better get moving now… uh… ok."

Fred was familiarizing with the fact that Titans were extensions of the body, not pure vehicles. The Cyclops were nothing like this. They were mechs sure. However they were more associated with exoskeletons. So you move physically. Titans were more mentally balanced. The neural implants all Spartans had were thought based. Basically. Think of moving your arm, your arm moves. Now this would be a problem. Titans moved slower than Spartans. No time to dwell on it though, Fred moved out after he decided he was familiar with the other gizmos.

While sluggish at first, the Titan began running at its normal speed. 'Maybe I should've waited after all.' Fred thought. 'Well as they said in the 21st century, You Only Live Once.' He burst from a tree line shortly after that. Right into an Ogre Titan, who knocked into another. "Oh, hello." Fred said, the speakers working.

There was no response, save for a punch that missed. Fred fired his 40mm, with a missile pod unleashed after that. Shields were down, and the integrity was at 88%. Good. Now for the other Ogre that was hitting him. Fred dashed at that one and unleashed his secondary ordnance. This was that smoke that John reported earlier. Electric smoke. The Ogre's shields began to flicker as it moved to get out of the smoke, but went into the range of Fred's missiles. The Titan charged him despite the pounding it was taking and landed a blow, Fred attempted to block the next, but was staggered. 'Titan, not Spartan. Titan.' He reminded himself.

…

Kelly was sprinting through the woods.

Her target was a Titan group numbering about 3, with squads of grunts as escort. She emerged from the woods, jumping over a short cliff and onto an Ogre. She didn't bother pulling off the hatch and just bashed it, then tore it off. Followed by tearing out the circuitry.

 **"ACK! One of those freaks is on me!"** The Pilot shouted.

 **"Hold still I'll get it."** Another said. Kelly's instincts to jump proved right as a large fist came slamming onto her position. The Ogre that was hit buckled from the impact.

 **"OW! WATCH IT!"**

 **"It moves too fast!"**

Kelly ran as the squads fired, taking random shots with her shotgun. "Jesus Christ, she's like a ghost!"

"How you know it's a she?!" A grunt shouted hearing his comrade's comment.

"Look at those curves! It's so fucking obviously a girl!"

"That thing's a freak! Why are you staring at its curves?!"

"Hey. Curves are curves, man!"

"… remind me not to bunk with you anymore!"

By now, Kelly was back on another Titan, and after tearing that hatch off, she rammed a grenade inside it, severely damaging the mech after it detonated. She jumped to the next Titan, the one that tried to hit her, and landed in front of the optical sensor, giving it the ancient gesture.

 **(If you haven't guessed or read the book, the ancient arcane gesture is the middle finger.)**

As she continued climbing, the Titan lowered itself, she noticed the hatch opening and the Pilot jumping with a shotgun at the ready. Kelly decided to leave right there, after slamming a fist into that one's circuit hatch. After this, she let out a few shots with her sidewinder into the first Titan, bringing its integrity down further. And for her final act, she ran off into the woods again.

 **"After it, this is our only chance!"** One of the Pilots shouted, much to the dismay of his fellow Pilots.

 **"NO! THAT'S WHAT IT WANTS YOU TO DO!"**

The Ogres gave chase, leaving the Militia squads behind.

"So… what now?" One asked.

"I dunno about you, but I'm headed to another group. I'm brave, but not crazy." Another said, taking a few others with him.

"I'm going after the Spartan." A particular grunt said, running after the Titans.

"AGH! Dammit man, enough about the curves!"

"I didn't say curves!"

"No one in his right mind would chase a Spartan, even with those curves!"

…

Linda's position was more secure. She had a treetop that was more anonymous and concealed than the ground locations of her fellow Spartans. She'd take potshots on grunts to put the fear of the crosshairs into them. Even managing to nail a bullseye on Pilots riding other Titans from this distance.

Every once in a while, she'd move positions around the tree. Even to nearby trees to keep her position a secret. She could see the fight in the distance from here. At the base. IMC walls withstanding poundings from shells and bombs of Titans and fighters alike. A few tanks were around. Paladin tanks to be precise.

Now by all standards one would think that tanks would be obsolete with mechs around. That's the theory. The truth is that in a scenario, a tank can and will beat a Titan. The IC812 Paladin tank was created by Hammond Robotics, like much of the IMC's hardware. And unlike the Scorpion, which required only one soldier thanks to neural links, the Paladin had the traditional crew members. It was one of the few weapons the IMC didn't roboticize.

But like the Scorpion, it is armed with an M512 smooth bore cannon. The difference is, it has two of them. Giving it an edge against Titans, and like the Scorpion it fires the armor piercing ballistic capped round. Less penetration, but a much bigger explosion.

Besides, Paladins were usually used to defend. There were several behind barricades and covered in sandbags. Sandbags, the staple defensive measure. Among them were other Titans and the large heavy turrets spitting out their loads.

The orbital guns, 2 to be exact were not firing. Likely because of the fact that the fleet was not in range. Likely to prevent collateral and friendly casualties. But even with two cannons, the fleet would have a field day… something was here the Militia wanted. After a little thinking, Linda figured that there was something here the Militia indeed wanted. Something that they wouldn't risk destroying. Only one way to know.

She returned to her rounds, when she noticed a friendly blip on her tracker. She saw Kelly running down in the shrubbery, with three Ogres after her. Followed by some grunts. She didn't pay them mind. Kelly could handle herself. She got on the comms to let John know what was happening.

But not before trying to understand why the grunts were debating about 'curves.'

…

John just finished killing two Ogres.

 **"Gonna KILL YOU, you freak!"** The final Ogre shouted, unleashing its salvo. A Triple Threat salvo. The Triple Threat, the Titan grenade launcher. Fires 3 giant grenades that after leaving the chamber, expand and detonate upon contact with armor. Including Mjolnir armor. Chief reloaded his launcher and ran away from the Titan, hoping it would follow him towards a tree. It worked, and he was able to run around the tree as the Titan began to clumsily follow his movements. Letting him lock and fire before he jumped up to finish the job.

He ripped into the circuitry, and with that, the Titan could take no more. Before the mech exploded, the Pilot ejected and was sent soaring into the air. Chief never understood that. Sure it was sudden and unpredictable, but once you're seen, it's bye-bye Pilot. He began sprinting to the next group. Kelly is diverting one, and Fred is engaged with another. One left. He made way to that group immediately. He saw a body fall right next to him as he ran. It was the Pilot form before. 'Linda.' He thought.

He sprinted to the next group. It wasn't that far from him actually. So with his ignorance of the countless grunts and Pilots, he made it to the group. He was immediately noticed. "IGNORE HIM GET TO THE BASE!" A Militia officer yelled.

"ARE YOU NUTS!? HE'LL HAVE US FOR LUNCH!"

"IF WE FOCUS ON HIM, WE'LL NEVER GET TO THE BASE! WE NEED THOSE FILES!"

'What files?' John thought. He pushed it aside and got back to the fight. The grunts got together and swarmed him, letting the Titans focus on the base. That was when one of the groups was discovered, through an Ogre get forced from a nearby forest, and onto another Titan. The Ogre in question was in very poor shape. Following was an equally beat up IMC Titan who finished the Ogre with a 40mm.

Then by Kelly running forward with three Ogres in pursuit.

"Ok scratch it, WASTE EM!" The officer yelled.

Now all the Titans were focused on the Spartans, John and Kelly scattered around the area with the IMC Titan trying to stay hidden. John ordered Kelly to run back towards the Ogres that were on her tail, and distract them again. He was about to jump himself, but was hit by a salvo from a Quad Launcher. He was sent flying into a tree, down but not out. He got up just in time to avoid a stomp, and was about to get hit from another, but the Atlas stopped that.

Now the Ogres were focusing on the Atlas, showing no hesitation in pummeling the weaker mech. Resulting in the Pilot being ejected. But as the Pilot was sent flying, the Atlas began to glow, and a whine was emitted, growing louder and higher.

"NUCLEAR CORE!" The officer shouted. The grunts ran like hell as they put distance between themselves and the detonation. The Ogres weren't so lucky. They were caught in the explosion, no chance of escape.

The Pilot landed, and it was revealed to be Fred. "Fred. That you?" Asked Chief.

"You need to ask?" Was the reply.

The grunts, realizing their Titans were destroyed and they themselves were up against three Spartans, they did the one logical thing anyone would do.

They ran away screaming.

The Militia forces by the walls began running as well, with dropships coming in and grabbing personnel.

"Well, that was fun." Fred replied to the scene.

"You used your Titan. Guess that was a lucky break for us. I heard about these nuclear powered Titans before." Chief said.

"Spartans? It's Cortez. We're seeing the Militia running away. You got their heavy hitters?"

"Affirmative. We're heading back. Any remaining forces are retreating. Recommend a preparation of defense for future attacks." Chief said.

"Oh, it's already underway. I'll- I'll see you when you get here, we have a lot to talk about I take it?"

…

The base had seen better days.

The good news was it wasn't that bad. It was just in need of serious reconstruction. The Spartans were led to the central command center by some grunts. When they got there, they found a center with cracks in the windows, holes in the walls, and terminals and monitors destroyed.

There were several command staff herded around a man of Latino descent, pointing out areas on a map of the base. "- and I want the Paladins to reinforce this section of the fort. Now get to it amigos. We must hurry before the Militia return." The staff dispersed, and took noticed of the 4 giants among them.

"Spartans. It is good you are here. Commander Diego Cortez. We're in a real mess here. They just came out of nowhere and we barely had time to react."

The soldiers saluted. "But we beat them back sir." John said.

"Sir, permission to speak?" Linda asked.

"Granted."

"I noticed that the Militia fleet is superior in terms of the amount of orbital cannons we have, but they aren't attacking." Linda said.

"Si. But they'd risk friendly casualties."

"But it would've been easier." Linda stated.

"Now that you mention it, a Militia commander did mention something about files." Chief stated.

"Files? But this is a refueling center… what makes the Militia think there would be files here?" Cortez asked.

"False intelligence?" Fred asked. "That doesn't add up though… the Militia aren't stupid… when they know something, they know it." Chief stated. The Militia hardly made mistakes as far as he was concerned.

"I know…" The voice was of British descent, and weak. They group found an IMC officer at the door, leaning at the frame in pain, his torso wrapped in bloody bandages.

"Franklin! Madre de Dios! You are still healing!" Cortez said running to his side.

"Our friends need to know what's going on here."

"Going on? What are you talking about?" Cortez asked.

Franklin looked to the Spartans, and motioned them to follow him. "Cortez. Help me walk. I'll lead. Verners! You're in temporary command in Cortez's absence."

"Yes sir."

"Spartans. Something you should know…" Franklin began as he made way to an elevator. But stopping until they were inside. "This facility is labeled as a refueling site? That's half true."

"What do you mean, sir?" Asked Kelly.

"We do refuel ships here. But under the place…" He said as the elevator took them a few floors _below_ the expected stop. "is a whole nother story." The elevator opened to a robotics facility, much of it with various Titan parts and pieces around. Some walls with unfamiliar weapons for Titans, and most notable, Titan frames on stands and cranes. Inert and unusable. But that's probably the point. These Titans were partially covered. About 3 all together to be precise. But they looked different from the expected chassis'. "Doctor Jones?"

"Franklin?! What are you doing?" A distressed aged African man came with a bald head. "And what is this? Spartans? You DO realize they are not authorized to be-"

"NO ONE'S allowed here I know, but the Militia are here and they don't care. Seeing that, they KNOW what's going on. So your whining is pointless. Now show the soldiers some courtesy for buying you some time." The Major said before coughing, some blood coming out.

"Mayor please, you must get to rest!" Cortez reasoned.

"I'll rest when I'm dead." Was the reply. Nevertheless, the Major was taken back to the medical area, leaving the Spartans with the scientists and few grunts in the area. Jones took a breath and sighed.

"Please, forgive me for my behavior. I often forget that Spartans are the reason people like me are still alive. Dr. Kabila Jones. Head researcher of this base, and prominent scientist in Titans." The doctor said.

"Dr. Jones. Your work is mentioned in the UNSC." Chief replied.

"Of course. Unfortunately flattery is not what I need. All this data. All those files… GONE!"

"I take it the files are tied in to these frames?" Asked Fred.

"Tied in? It's one and the same." Jones stated. "In the past six years, we were developing new weapons for Titans. When suddenly, last year, we had an epiphany. Instead of just new weapons. Why not make specialized Titans entirely?" The Spartans perked at this. "Yes. Specialized Titans. What you are seeing here is three of seven proposed models. Scorch. Ion. And Ronin. Our experiments involved thermite weaponry, laser loadouts, and even phase technology respectively. Imagine the possibilities!"

"Phase? You mean-"

"Yes. In basic terms, a separate form of existence. Rendering any form of harm inert. We're experimenting for Human tests, trying to fix any issues." Phasing. Imagine what a squad of marines, let alone Spartans, could do with that?

"How long until it's all completed?" Kelly askeed

Jones' faces scrunched in anger. It was SUPPOSED to be available in the next 2 years. But thanks to these so called 'freedom fighters,' we had to scuttle all this research in a moment's notice in a panic. No time for backups. Just what we have. Even with what we have, it'll take years to replace! And not only would it end this rebellion-"

"It could end the war against the Covenant." John finished.

"EXACTLY! Why can't the Militia just let us be so we can get more of what we need?!" Jones asked.

"Because the Militia are a bunch of monkeys that don't think of the consequences of what they're doing." John answered.

"That should be a quote! Unfortunately, we have little time. Even now we have much left here. I need more before I can safely destroy the rest if the time comes. If you're not going to be out there, perhaps you can help us move some heavy boxes?" Jones asked.

The answer was yes. The Spartans began to help around. Mostly heavy lifting. The Titans that were down here were too few. Likely that most of them are up top. A few minutes into the packing, and subsequent destroying of select crates, John took a moment to analyze the situation. How this attack was sudden, even with the deaths of the instigators.

That's when he noticed a grunt in the corner of his eye. At first anyway. Closer inspection revealed he was a Pilot. Without a mask. The man looked around his 30s or 40s. Caucasian tone, with light brown hair and facial hair. "117?" He asked. Accent of what Chief speculated was Scottish.

"Corporal." He responded, noting the rank.

"Lord… it's been a while."

Chief looked at him quizzically, but his helmet hid all emotion. "Do I know you?" He asked.

"It's been years, so probably not, but I remember you… you saved my arse back on Parthia IV."

John thought for a moment. Parthia IV. Another colony to fall to the Covenant, back when Humankind had more planets than now. He studied the man's face, looking at the uniform. Then noticing the name tag.

 **K. Blisk.**

…

 **Parthia IV. 2531.**

A lone UNSC marine was running through the forest, a stolen plasma rifle in his hands.

His breathing was heavy, his heart was racing. Face painted with fear and desperation. It was night out, fires in the distance through the tree lines showed how bad it was here. Private Blisk was part of one of the attack squads sent to hit vulnerable points. It was a success. Except for one anyway. Blisk's team was hit, everyone save for two was killed.

In fear, they took all the ammo off his comrades that he could, and their dog tags, and ran. Getting lost and trying to get back. He ran into God knows how many patrols. He used up all his ammo, forcing him to steal a dead Elite's rifle. All this took place in the span of 5 hours. This was now the sixth. He's spent most of the time running for his life with his comrades. Thankfully, it looks like they caught a break. He stopped, panting so bad he sounded like he had a very bad struck throat.

His lungs burned, his bones ached, and his eyes were soaked. From the tears. He reached for his canteen, only to find it empty. He sighed in defeat, before settling in for a minute.

That's when he noticed something next to him, it looked like a hatch buried underneath grass and dirt. Expertly so. Out of curiosity, he pulled on it, nothing. He wasn't gonna bother with it, but it opened after, revealing a civilian. "A marine."

"Oh, thank God!" Blisk cried, his voice faint from exhaustion. "You gotta help us! I can't find the RV and my radio's busted!"

"So?" The civilian said.

"SO, we need help. You have a radio? Anything. At least some water? We've been running for hours. Most of our team is dead and those alien bastard are after us." Blisk answered.

"Why should I care? You're the ones who brought them here!"

"What?! Oh, right, Innie colony. Now's not the time for these past grudges. If you let me use your radio, I can get you out of here!"

"We have enough munitions down here to pose a threat to the UNSC, in fact, they've been searching for them. You think I'm just gonna listen to you?"

Blisk was growing desperate. "You think we care about some stolen equipment?! We could USE that stuff! Just give me the radio and I can-" The hatch closed, and locked. Blisk pounded trying to get it open. "COME ON!" His hoarse voice growing raspier. "COME ONE WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE IF YOU DON'T!"

Nothing. Blisk's patience was gone after all this. He just grabbed his rifle and fired at the hatch. "I HOPE THEY SKIN YOU ALIVE YOU MONKEY!" He shouted, though likely not loud enough.

"Come on man, let's get out of here, fuck them." His first squad mate, Miller said.

"Da. Let the svoloch burn. Let's go." Said Petrenkov, the other squad mate. No sooner did he say that did plasma fire ripple the air.

"Chyort! Let's go!" The marines ran, Miller fired with what little ammo was left in his MA5C before using his stolen plasma pistol.

"Come on! COME ON!" Petrenkov shouted, Blisk's left arm over his shoulder as they ran to cover. They found a large tree root that would serve them for now. Potshots on the approaching Grunts was the way to go. There were always so many of them. Elites in the rear.

Petrenkov tossed a grenade, sending chunks of Grunt and blue bioluminescent blood everywhere. Miller's pistol began overheating as he fired. While Blisk took shots when he could gather the strength. He was a newbie, so his stamina wasn't as peaked as his fellow marines. The Grunts just got closer, and he took moments to bash some back in the head as they climbed. The Elites were keeping their distance.

The Covenant just kept coming, with no chance of stopping. "Jeez, how many of them are there?!" Miller asked.

"My weapon is dry! I have no more needles!" Petrenkov shouted.

A few moments later, "My pistol is out!" Miller shouted as his weapon did no more than cough green clouds.

"I- I- I can't." Blisk said between breaths. "Just go, let me slow them down." Blisk didn't want to die, but if his remaining comrades could survive, it would be worth it.

"Look at me, we're all getting out of here! Come on!" Miller shouted, throwing a grenade before grabbing his friend. They made a distance from the root as they retreated. When Miller suddenly fell over. Blisk weakly looked to his friend, whose face was frozen. A particular pink object was lodged in his back.

"Miller… no…" Blisk whispered with his hoarse voice.

"Nyet nyet nyet NYET NYET!" Petrenkov shouted, grabbing Blisk as he opened fire with his sidearm. Only to fall himself.

Blisk was all that was left now. He couldn't move, he was just too weak now. He could only watch as the Covenant searched the area for others, checking the bodies of his comrades. He was as still as could be, purely from weakness. He just closed his eyes, hoping at the very least, it would be quickly end.

What he heard was the sound of Human gunfire, and the sounds of what he assumed was panicking Covenant. A few moments later, which felt like an eternity, they were all dead. He saw four more Humans coming to the area. Fully armored with golden faceplates. Like some kind of super warriors.

"Any survivors?" Asked one, a female

"I'm afraid not." Said another, female as well.

Blisk summoned just enough strength to meekly say "Help."

"Wait. Look. One's alive." The third said, a male. "A Private Blisk."

"Private, where's the rest of your team soldier?" The final one asked. A male. His rank displaying Master Chief.

"D- d- dead sir… I'm all that's left." Was the raspy reply.

"He's in bad shape. He needs rest." The first male said. What followed was Blisk being taken by said male and being carried back towards the RV. Past the hatch where he stopped. It was open, and bodies of civilians were found.

"There… they… rebel civilians…" He said, pointing to the hatch.

"Too late… they're all dead." The Chief said.

"Bloody… monkeys deserved it…" Blisk said. Receiving looks from the soldiers. "If they helped us, we may all be alive still. What's the point of helping them… if they don't- they don't… ugh." With that, Blisk fainted from so much stress.

…

When he came to, Blisk found himself in a hospital room. He was told of what happened on the planet. Spartans, the mythical soldiers, saved him. Much of the population was saved, and he was going to get some much needed shore leave.

Instead, he filed a resignation. He couldn't go back. Not to those monsters. Not to those ungrateful monkeys. He wandered after that, looking for a reason to go on, only going as far as to work out to keep fit. Any reason at that. That's when he was offered a position in the IMC. He jumped, needing the money. His first contract was a success, and he made enough money to retire to a paradise. But after seeing the benefits, and the possibilities of staying with a renewed contract, he stayed. For years he's been with the IMC.

There was one more reason he stayed. He was given near limitless permission to deal with rebellious civilians in any matter he wished.


End file.
